


Sub Imperium

by Charred



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Alpha!Antonin, Alpha!Dean, Alpha!Frank, Alpha!Mulciber, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta!Karen Page, Beta!Ron, Crossover, F/M, Multi, Multiverse, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, alpha!sirius, omega!Hermione
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2019-10-26 14:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charred/pseuds/Charred
Summary: [Multiverse: Harry Potter, Supernatural, and the Punisher]The Ministry decided that the population levels were below in their opinion. Gregor Jones, Head of Statistical Control, decided to circumvent Minister Shacklebot and created a spell. Once cast, everyone (Muggle and Wizards alike) between the ages of 18-65 would be told what they really are in their hierarchy:  Alpha, Beta, or Omega.Hermione finds out that she was an omega and of course her life couldn't be any more normal, she found out that she had five Alphas bonded with her. Sirius Black (oh god why), Antonin (is the world playing with her now?), Mulciber (never met him), Dean (um... wow), and the vigilante, Frank Castle (god, he was so intense and hot that she could forget that he had 50+ kills under his belt).Now Hermione has to figure out how to juggle five men and come into terms that these five men have control over her body.





	1. Chapter Zero || Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I am IN LOVE WITH FRANK CASTLE SO I had to put him in this. 
> 
> This story idea has been bouncing all over my head so... here ya go. I hope you all like it. If you do, leave a comment and kudos. I will update even if you don't, so no pressure! I just want y'all to have fun.

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

 

 

_ They are your Alphas. You will listen to them. _

 

Two lips pressed biting kisses on her neck. She laid her head on the shoulders of the man — _ her Alpha _ — behind her and shuddered at how her sensitive nipples felt while they rub against the abrasive material of the lace bralette she was wearing.

 

_ They will take care of you _ . 

The Alpha in the front of her, the one with startling green eyes, felt her fluttering heartbeat in her neck with his lips, his hand rubbing the insides of her thigh, his fingers moving tantalizingly slow towards her center. She moaned at the slow pace, feeling light-headed. As if it coax him to move closer, she spread her legs even wider.

 

_ Don't fear. Just let yourself go _ . 

 

The man behind her, speaking Russian in her ear, shoved his hand underneath her shirt, moving up to cover her bralette covered breast. It was too hot here. She wanted her clothes gone!

 

_ They command. You follow. They won't hurt you. Trust them with your body and mind. You are meant for them.  _

 

She struggled to open her eyes and it was even a struggle to lift her head without disturbing her two Alphas. She glanced to her left see her three remaining Alphas, watching her with intense eyes and relaxed postures. The grey ones, the man who appeared in her first wet dream, tilted his head when he caught her eyes. He licked his lips, causing her to let out a shuddering breath. A pinch on her nipple broke their eye contact then she shifted to intense dark brown ones. The vigilante grinned at her perusal and she smiled back, drunk. The last one, the tall one, the jester, he was the most emotive. Eyes drooping with pleasure, the last Alpha palmed himself through his pants, his lower lip pulled in his mouth. 

 

_ They will always take care of you. Your magic will never lie.  _

 

She felt like a showpiece, the center stage, and she felt amazing that she had such a control over the room despite the fact that it was she who was an omega. The first touch to her womanhood made her cry out and cross-eyed. She let her head fall and let the hunter get accustomed to her insides. And the small control she just felt a few seconds ago?

 

Gone. 


	2. ONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY VALENTINES!
> 
> I am glad that people are enjoying this. I mashed up two of my favorite tropes with my favorite shows and -- TA-DA!

**CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

 

“ _'_ _The Wizengamot has asked you to arrive at the Ministry on Wednesday, May 20th of 1999 for your awakening. Because of the surplus of children and adults, we will be seeing all of them in groups of twenty. Listed below are people that are in your group. It_ **_is_ ** _mandatory for all of you to arrive at the Ministry. If not, Aurors will be sent out to bring you…’_ ” Ronald Weasley trailed off, his right hand automatically raising to run through his red hair, a usual sign of him being confused.

“Awakening? What is that?” Harry asked after a pause, leaning closer to Ron but still in the process of opening his letter.

“And why is it mandatory?” Hermione asked after Harry, seeing the unsealed letter sitting in front of her. “I really hope it is not a law of unforgiving nature…”

Ron became pale. “Kingsley wouldn’t have allowed it, right? What do you think, a marriage law?”

 

“Oh, _I hope not!_ That would be...horrible! Cruel! They will be trampling on people’s free will on choosing their life partner!” Hermione cried out, the familiar fire for justice burning behind her eyes. Harry couldn’t help but smile at his charged up best friend. They were currently staying over at Grimmauld’s place for several reasons: Ron, as much as he loves his mom and her cooking, couldn’t take the overbearing and overprotectiveness Mrs. Weasley had become after the war; Harry, not knowing where to go after the war, accepted the invitation from Sirius and Remus to live at the aforementioned house; Hermione couldn’t bring her parents memory back after Oblivating them during their run and she couldn’t bear to live alone in the empty house.

 

Everyone was horrified when she told them what she had done to protect her family the next day the war ended. Harry, being Harry, blamed himself until Hermione set him straight. All through that night, everyone bashed Dumbledore for his one-track mind and the war for being. finally. _over_. Sirius even made an effigy of Voldemort in which they burned. _To vent it out, you know?_

“You guys should read the list. We have Neville and Hannah with us.” Ron continued on, munching on a rusk. Seeing that Ron is right, Hermione lifted the letter to skim the names in the group. “Harry, you are not with us! When do you have to go?”

“Oh, the next day when you guys go. That sucks that we all couldn’t—” Harry was saying before Hermione choked on her tea. Before Harry could slap her back, she righted himself. “You alright, Hermione?”

“ _Antonin Dolohov!_ ” She screeched, standing up fast, dropping her teacup on the floor, clutching the letter close to her face.

“Huh?”

“Antonin Dolohov... Orias Mulciber... they are in our group, Ron! I thought... I thought they were in jail!” Hermione cried out, pointing at the said names. Hermione was totally floored when Ron and Harry didn’t react the way she thought they would. “Why aren’t you guys — I mean, Harry, why aren’t you like about to blow your top off? Or you, Ron…?”

Harry turned red at her words. He knew that he was a hothead...but he wasn’t so bad that she was expecting it...right? He sighed as he straightened his glasses. “Remember, the trail of the twenty Death Eaters? And only a few of them got probation because they didn’t have enough evidence that they did bad...like Bellatrix bad?” Harry explained, pausing to see if Hermione remembered. She nodded. “Mulciber and Dolohov were part of the probation ones.”

“But — at the Department of Mysteries—”

“Antonin is being forced to work with the Unspeakables on creating charms and shit. Something about him being a genius in Charms. Mulciber… I don’t know what the Ministry is doing with him. I have seen him around the Ministry with a magic dampener bracelet.” Harry answered, shrugging. “So far, they haven’t been attacking half-bloods or Muggleborns at work or they haven’t been talking about bringing back Voldemort.”

“So, give them free rein because they don’t salivate after a Dark Lord anymore?” Ron asked, sarcastically, then scoffed. “They should have gotten the Dementor’s Kiss.”

“If you think about it, Ron, Voldemort kept Dolohov for his brains. We haven’t encountered Dolohov before our fifth year at all. Then he became weirdly obsessed with you, Hermione, for a short while. Compare that to what Bellatrix or Fenrir had done.” Harry mused, thinking. Hermione had to give Harry a point. Ron went back to perusing the letter then cleared his throat.

“Sirius is also on our list.” Ron stated, causing Harry to snatch the letter from Ron’s hands. “Why would Sirius be on the list?”

“That is what I would like to know as well.” The aristocratic voice from behind Hermione caused all three to jump in shock. Hermione turned around and _almost_ blushed at the state of undress that Sirius is in. He only wore black silk pajamas that hung low on his hip. His Azkaban tattoos were faded when he was proven innocent. His skin was no longer sickly gray but a healthy pale. His curly, black hair hung above his shoulders, his grey eyes bright, pink, lush lips surrounded by a shadow of a beard and cheekbones sharp enough to kill made Sirius the most handsome man in her eyes. All on all, Sirius looked like a snack.

Okay, so maybe she has a crush on him. It’s not like he knows.

“So, whatever they have planned contains different ages, huh?” Sirius asked, coming closer to give Hermione a hug. His skin was warm under her fingertips and as she pressed close to his chest, she could very well hear the strong beating of his heart. _She never wanted to let go whenever Sirius hugged her_. “I wonder if Dumbledore would be in this if he was alive. Probably not; he would probably found a way to get out of this mess.”

“I wonder if Remus or Tonks are in this.” Harry mused, standing up.

“Oh, I hope Aunt Muriel is not there!” Ron whined, his face hollow and sunken in from the horror of the chance of meeting with his crazed aunt. Hermione just rolled her eyes at his antics. “You roll your eyes…”

“It says from ages 18-65 — isn’t Aunt Muriel hitting 100 or something?” Hermione asks and Ron looked relieved at that. She grabbed his letter when a thought occurred to her.

“I also noticed a few more things.” Hermione said, bringing the letter close to her face. “There are few names on here that I don’t recognize: Karen Page, Dean and Sam Winchester...I know for sure that I don’t know everyone in the magic community but I am sure I have heard of Frank Castle. But it can’t be _him!_ He is a muggle!” There has to be a different muggle or wizard by that name. If it was Frank — _the_ Frank Castle she heard about on the news — what should she do?  _Run?_  But his circumstances… she could already feel her throat clog up at being reminded of Castle’s story.

“Muggles in the wizarding world? Impossible!” Sirius scoffed, placing the paper on the table. “After the whole Muggle-born Registration thing, the Ministry has been ass-kissing to them. But they will draw the line on Muggles, exception made for Muggleborn parents. However, those names I don’t recognize. I will look through the Familial book to find them.”

“Like Rick Grimes… who in the hell are these people?” Harry said, then paused. “Nice name, though.”

Hermione nodded in agreement slowly. “You are right. Very good name. Strong.”

“What about my name?” Sirius asked, looking excited like a puppy.

“Kinda pretentious, mate.” Ron said, clapping Sirius on his back. He ducked from the half-hearted punch Sirius threw at him. Hermione giggled at their antics, the letter being momentarily forgotten. Sirius turned to her fast and she immediately stopped laughing. He gave her a smirk that could rival a Malfoy. Before she could run away, he reached out to her fast and pulled her to him, her back colliding with his chest.

 

“I just got made fun of and here you are, laughing!” Sirius said, tightening his hold around her waist. She tried to fight him off, covering her reddening face with her hair. He tucked his head close to her ears, his warm breath heating up her neck. _Don’t react! Don’t react! He can smell it if you do_ , her inner voice cried. “What say you?”

“I am sorry! But your name is quite over the top, Sirius.” She said, giggling, not believing her words. He lifted his head up to look at the amused boys.

“Say bye to your sister, Harry.” Sirius said, trying to keep a straight face.

“Bye, Hermione. Nice knowing you.” Harry jokingly said and she scoffed at the easy betrayal. Ron just took another rusk. Before she could levitate the rusk out of his hand, Sirius dragged her to the living room. All the while, she was apologizing profusely but liked his arms around her at the same time. He deposited her on the couch gently then stood over her, cracking his knuckles.

Hermione hurriedly tried to save the situation. “Your name? Gorgeous. You? Gorgeous. Every time I look at you, I am momentarily blind.” She said as she inched away from the said man.

“Is that right?” he prodded, getting on top of the couch. She nodded her head, furiously. “I don’t believe you are sincere.” His hand immediately went to her sides and she lost the fight. The whole house was filled with her laughter and Harry had to shut Mrs. Black when she was woken up.

“I am sorry!”

 

* * *

 

She prepared a smart outfit for the next day. A black sheath dress that was sleeveless but form fitting but appropriate for workplaces. A loud red colored stiletto heel pumps stood next to it. _What will I do?_ _What if this is really matchmaking and I get paired off with some douche like Cormac McLaggen?_ She shuddered at that thought. Or maybe, it is one of the commemorations of being a war hero. She hated them. A bunch of people (except for Kingsley) that never fought in the war would say how they all defeated a mad man was not what she liked. How dare they say they fought when they hid behind their mansion’s door while her, Harry, Ron, and many kids starved, tortured or died while doing their job for them?  

Whatever this whole business was, she hopes that it never would infringe in their free will.


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter Two and it is a long one honey. Grab your popcorn, wine, or whatever and enjoy!

It was around two in the afternoon. Three people stood in the foyer, assessing themselves and each other's attire. Hermione black dress hugged her enough to let others know there were curves but it wasn't tight enough to be inappropriate. Her hair was curled into a chignon, her face bare with the exception of clear lip gloss on her lips. Sirius had a black shirt and jeans on, looking handsome as always. He had shaved off his mustache and goatee and left a five o'clock shadow around his jaw. His grey eyes twinkled from the chandelier light. Ron only wore his traditional robes. He tried wearing jeans but he said he felt restricted. 

 

“You guys good to go?” Harry's voice asked from behind them. It was weird to go an adventure without Harry. Hermione felt bereft. Harry still wore his pajamas that he woke up in and he was standing by the doorway that led to the kitchen. 

 

“I really don’t want to go, mate.” Ron whined, slumping his shoulder. “What if they give out classes? Pre-Auror program classes? We are already in the program.”

 

“I don’t think they would give me classes.” Sirius refuted causing Ron to drop his head. “Let us leave, it is around 2:30. It said to be at the conference by three, right?” Hermione nodded, deep in her thoughts. Whatever it was, it concerned both the wizarding kind and the muggles. She had looked at their group before sleeping to see that Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott were part of it, too. She hasn’t seen Malfoy since the meeting of departments at the Ministry. No longer looking like a haunted skeleton, Malfoy had filled out deliciously. Taking his father’s height and genetically passed smirk, Malfoy could still strike fear in the common people. 

 

“Let’s go, Hermione.” Sirius said, causing her to snap out of her trance, his hand stretched out between them. She grabbed his hand, feeling the rough palm caress hers. Their fingers intertwined — and Hermione had to remind herself that Sirius could hear if her heartbeat went faster than normal. “See ya, Harry.” 

 

One by one, with hand filled with Floo powder, they left Grimmauld’s place. Hermione hopped on the marble floor of the Ministry to stop her fall after arriving through the fireplace. Sirius followed from behind as smooth as ever. The Ministry looked normal as ever with workers bustling about. Maybe they were hyping up this to be bigger than it was? In all honesty, Hermione didn’t know what she was expecting. Terrified people? Somber attitudes? Yes to both but seeing the unworried faces of the Ministry workers calmed her frayed nerves. 

 

Sirius took charge of their small group, hands in his pocket, looking haughty and bored at the same time. As she looked around, a flash of pale blond hair caught her attention.  _ Malfoy _ ! He was easy to spot because he was a foot taller than some and with Theodore Nott beside him, the pair created an air of elegance that parted the crowds for them. It seemed that Ron also saw them by the grimace on his face. “Look at them, bunch of twats, I say.” he commented, derisively. 

 

“Ron, stop!” Hermione chided then rolling her eyes at his childish behavior. It seemed that it was only Hermione that could see that Malfoy had changed but at the same time, she couldn’t fault Ron to still hold a grudge against the blond, seeing the animosity between Malfoys and Weasleys run for few generations. “Honestly…” 

 

“I don’t see how you could protect him, Mione.” Ron continued as Hermione cringed at the nickname. “He always called you bad names.”

 

“And he apologized for that. Imagine that from a Malfoy.” Hermione argued and Ron raised an eyebrow at her.

 

“You really believe that shite?” Ron asked, scoffing at her. Turning beat red on the face, she glared at Ron. 

 

“Yes I do! If I can forgive  _ you _ , I can forgive Malfoy.” She hissed, reminding him of his abandonment during their hunt for Horcruxes. Ron’s eyes widened in shock, anger, and hurt.  _ At least Malfoy didn’t abandon his parents when he was literally living with Voldemort _ . He would have died if he had attempted but so would his mum. Before she could wait for Ron to say whatever tactless thing to lash out his hurt, Hermione hurried up to walk alongside Sirius. He looked down at her in a questioning look. He heard everything. Sirius doesn’t know that Ron had left in the middle of the run. Harry didn’t want Sirius to hate on Ron for something that wasn’t Ron’s fault. 

 

They all wore the horcrux;  _ you didn’t see me run, huh _ ? You can say she was still bitter about it. Literally destroyed whatever feelings she had for him.

 

Sirius wrapped his fingers loosely around her wrist and they continued to walk towards the conference room. She could feel Ron’s glare on the back of her neck as they walked down the hallway where people began to dwindle. Those few people became only Sirius, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Theo, and Susan Bones. With the exception of Ron, everyone greeted each other.

 

“I tried to come up with theories about this.” Malfoy began, shuffling beside Sirius, then shrugged. “This large amount of crowd being called to the Ministry is never good news. Just be warned that what we will learn today will not be good.” 

 

“There were names I haven’t even heard of.” Susan added, biting her lower lips. “I wonder what that’s about?”

 

“I assumed that they were muggles.” Hermione suggested, then shook her head. “Then I thought that it was impossible. I don’t think the Ministry became that lenient to let muggles in.”  _ It can’t be Frank Castle from America, right _ ? How hilarious. A vigilante that killed hundreds roaming around the Ministry? How absurd.

 

Hermione remembered seeing his mugshot in the news and thought how ruggedly handsome he was.  _ Wait a second _ , Hermione thought, an epiphany running through her mind,  _ do I tend to like guys who were in jail beforehand because both Sirius and Frank Castle had one thing in common: they both served time and neither was justified _ . Okay, maybe Frank being in jail for actually killing people might be bad but those people killed his wife and children… Oh, it felt weird to Hermione to stick up for a murderer.  _ But it was justified! _

 

Draco removed his letter. “Dean Winchester? Karen Page? Sam Winchester? Rick Grimes? Who are these people? I have been taught about all of Pureblood families. Maybe, Muggleborn?” Sirius shook his head. “No?”

 

“I helped out Kingsley with the Muggleborn Registration Law that Umbridge created… this names are not familiar. Maybe, they haven’t been caught.” Sirius informed, then shrugging. “We will get our answers soon. Look.” Sirius pointed with his chin towards the huge oak doors. Tension and nervousness arose from the assorted group and suddenly they all realized that their lives will change when they walk through those doors. The door opened by itself as they walked closer (and the hopes of running was ruined) and when they stepped over the door frame, they felt like they walked through electrified air before it settled for normal atmosphere.

 

A ward. A ward within the ministry? 

 

That did not hold Hermione’s attention when she realized the thirty seater conference room was almost packed. She looked around to see Katie Bell, Justin Finch-Fletchley, and, oh god, Cormac McLaggen. He immediately caught her eye and gave her, what she assumed, a smouldering smirk. She felt bile come up her throat. Before she could sit beside Katie, the girl told her that they had assigned seating. 

 

“Assigned seating?” Hermione echoed, flabbergasted, her voice getting louder, gaining attention from people around them. Katie nodded, solemnly. “What is this, kindergarten? What’s next? Raise your hand to signal silence?” 

 

A burst of laughter came from the front of the seating but before she could see who laughed at her reference, Ron and Katie cocked their head to the side. “What is a  _ kindergarten _ ?” Ron asked, tripping over the syllabus. 

 

“It’s where muggles send their five year old children to beginners school. You guys were homeschooled; we were not.” Hermione explained and Ron became horrified.

 

“Wait, they had to go to school that young?!” Ron cried out, then became relieved. “Thank Merlin I am not a Muggleborn.” 

 

“Yeah?” Hermione asked, narrowing her eyes. Ron winced when he realized that he may or may not have demeaned her. He mouthed ‘sorry’ to her and she just rolled her eyes. “How does one know where their seat is? Alphabetically?” But her own question was answered by her noticing square parchment attached to each row with rows of names on them. She turned to look at her group and nodded her head. 

 

It didn’t take too long for her to find her seat which turned out to be three rows away from the back wall. However, that is not what stopped her. What stopped her were the three names that was coincidentally (or was it?) next to hers.  _ Frank Castle, Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester _ . She slowly raised her head up to catch the very dark eyes of  _ the _ Frank Castle. With his Greek nose and stubbled, strong jawline, military cut brown hair, the vigilante look back at her with a defeated expression. 

 

“It seems you know who I am.” His gruff voice said, catching the attention of the light brown haired individual next to him who had startling green eyes and squarish jawline. Hermione simply nodded, looking guilty. “Not your fault, hon. I was all over the news.” 

 

She smiled softly at him. She put her hand out to him. “Hermione Granger.” He glanced at her hand for a while to a point that a flush came over her cheeks from embarrassment. She was about to drop her hand before she felt his large hands cover hers. 

 

“Shakespeare, huh?” Frank asked and she nodded. “It’s been a while that someone, other than Karen over there,” he nodded at the strawberry blond haired lady who was watching their interaction, “had touched me for what I am known for.” 

 

“Oh, that make sense but I am not afraid of you.” Hermione said, sitting in her designated seat. He looked surprised with his eyebrow raised. “I have seen and dealt with worse men than you, Mr. Castle. Compared to them, you are a law-abiding citizen.” A dark looked flashed over Hermione’s face as she remembered Fenrir and Bellatrix. “No, I am surprised that you guys are here.” She pointed to all four of them. 

 

“Yeah, what’s up with that? How the hell are there paper planes flying over our heads like that?” The blond-haired lady, Karen, asked. 

 

“We have magic. You guys should have came here with magic, right?” Hermione asked and Karen shrugged, looking confused. 

 

“Frank and I came through the telephone booth. It went down so we assumed it was through machines, not magic.” Karen explained, looking around, mystified. “I can't believe magic is real.” 

 

“Yeah, some guys in robes came up to me and my brother here and told us that we were chosen. Before we could even asked them, they did this shit...teleportation I think… that made me feel like someone was pulling my innards from within me and we appeared here.” The green-eyed beauty explained, rubbing his tummy for the tell tale signs of apparitions. 

 

Hermione gasped, horrified. “They didn’t even bother telling you that we are witches and wizards?” Troubling, it was troubling that the Ministry was willing to do magic in front of Muggles.

 

“No, they didn’t. They didn’t bother answering our questions. At least they were nice enough to get rid of the grease off of me.” The green eyed man complained then the giant of a man beside him scoffed. 

 

“At least, you weren’t doing anything important, Dean. They took me in the middle of my homework from my law class which is due tomorrow!”  

 

Dean gasped, dramatically. “ _ Weren’t doing anything import _ — I was taking care of my Baby!” 

 

“You are a father?” Hermione asked, surprised. Even Frank looked surprised.

 

“Well, not exactly. My ‘67 Chevy Impala is my life, that’s why I named her Baby.” Dean said, pride in his voice. Hermione shook her head. Be it from the muggle world or the wizarding one, boys will be boys and their loves for cars/brooms. “Roll your eyes but when you see that baby, you will swoon, I tell you. Baby is friggin awesome!” The tall man beside Dea

“Oh, we haven’t introduced ourselves. I am Sam and this is my older brother Dean.” The gentle giant introduced, flashing Hermione a beaming smile. Dean just winked at her but his version of winking was way different than Cormac. She simply smirked at his behavior but became serious at the change of Dean’s expression. “What I don’t understand is what we, the people who don’t have magic, are doing in a place like this.” 

 

“Sadly, we all are in the dark in this. We received a letter that we are summoned or else they will take our magic away. I don’t know why the Muggles are here either but something is making me think it is nothing good.” 

 

“I am assuming that this ‘muggles’ are us non-magical folks, darlin?” Frank asked and she nodded. Wow, she hated when people gave her nicknames but when Frank said ‘darlin’... she turned her reddening face away from him. She saw Sirius and Ron sitting in the front. Sirius had his back turned and was looking at her, worriedly. She felt a shoulder press against hers. “Who is that man staring at you?” Everyone in her row turned to look at Sirius.

 

“Oh, that’s my friend, Sirius Black.” Hermione answered, waving back at him. Sirius got up from where he was sitting and walked towards her. She heard a feminine gasp from behind her.

 

“He is…  _ wow _ .” Karen said, breathily. Hermione turned to look back at the sharply dressed Muggle woman and nodded before stopping herself. “He has spectacular—” 

 

“ _ Stop _ !” Hermione cried out, hurriedly. Karen, Frank, Dean, and Sam looked at her in surprise. “Sirius is a dog! Not in a perverted way— well, he is kind of a pervert — but he can change  _ into _ a dog. Because of that, he got the attributes of a dog, like a sense of smell and excellent hearing! He heard everything you just said!” 

 

“ _ What?! No _ !” Karen cried out, horrified, then all of us looked at Sirius who had a shit-eating, satisfied smirk on his face. Karen hid her face in her hands as the men began to laugh at her. Sirius arrived at her row and leaned against the chair in front of her, giving her a pout.

 

“Why are you telling lies about me, Hermione?” he whined then glanced at Karen with a smirk that even made Hermione blush. “I am a gentleman, darling. Don’t listen to her.”

 

“Dean,” Sam began, wonder in his voice. “I actually met someone who actually flirts good. I almost got swept off of my feet. And I am straight!” Hermione laughed, then gave Sirius a teasing smile.

 

“The only person you have been wooing here are the men, Sirius.” Hermione joked and Sirius raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at her.

 

“So? Men need some loving, too.” Sirius responded back innocently which made Hermione giggle in response. “Anyway, have you notice the seating? Can’t believe the nerve of them. We  _ just _ had a war on it.” 

 

“War on it? What does a seating chart have to do with a war?” Frank asked as she looked around as slow realizing hits her. She clenched her hands into fists and tensed up. 

 

“How  _ dare _ they?! What did we spend those two years for? For fun?” 

 

“What war?” Frank asked, slightly louder, bringing her attention to him. Hermione realized that he might be interested because he was a soldier himself. She took a couple of breaths in to calm her anger down.

 

“You know about slavery? How white people exploited black Africans and forced them to become slaves and for a long time they were segregated and shitted upon just because of their skin color?” Hermione asked and they all nodded. “We had our own racism and prejudice. Instead of skin, it was blood.” 

 

Dean and Sirius choked on their saliva.

 

“They were against  _ skin color _ ?!”

 

“They were against  _ blood _ ?!”

 

Both Dean and Sirius cried out at the same time. They both looked confused. “How do you differentiate blood? I mean being against skin color was fucking horrible and now, blood?  _ How _ ?!?” Dean asked, angrily. 

 

“There are three tiers in Wizarding families: the Pureblood, Half-blood, and Muggleborns. Purebloods have both magical parents and there is no ‘sullying’. Half-bloods are mixture of pureblood and muggleborn or another half-bloods, or muggles. Muggleborns don't have any magical lineage to their name. They are the first in the lineage. Both parents are muggles. Remember the witch trials? How muggles burned witches at stakes? Purebloods feared that muggleborns were muggles way of infiltrating the wizarding world but they couldn't figure out how muggleborns got magic. They settled that we stole magic and we had a war on it for twenty years. But it got better, I believe.” Hermione explained. Frank simply stared at her, unrecognizable emotion behind his eyes.

 

“The war?” 

 

“You know Adolf Hitler, right? We had the same version named by Tom Riddle. At the beginning, he was political, then he began his killing, then we killed him two years ago. That is like long story short.”

 

“‘We’?” Karen echoed, looking at Hermione, horrified. 

 

“Yeah, me, my best friend Harry and the red head over there, Ron.” Hermione clarified and the four muggles gave her look of shock and horror. 

 

“Those sons of bitches didn’t care who they went after. Harry, Ron, and Hermione began to fight against Tom Riddle when they were just 11.” 

 

“11?! Where were your parents?”

 

“Oh, um, Tom killed Harry’s parents when he was a year old, my parents are muggles so they don’t know what happened and Ron’s parents were part of the group that was created to destroy Tom when they realized that the Ministry was infiltrated. I never told my parents about what happened — they wouldn’t understand. They would want me to not go back to the magical world if they knew what I have been through, especially when I was fifteen years old, well sixteen, but the age doesn’t matter.” 

 

“What do you mean by  _ ‘age doesn't matter’ _ ?”  Frank asked, horrified. “I joined the Marines when I was in my mid-twenties and I found it hard to fight in the war, thinking I was too young for this shit. You… you had to fight when you were eleven. My daughter was twelve when she… when she died. I remember how small she was when I hugged her.” His voice trembled, his eyes haunted. “Attacked for something you don't have control over…” 

 

Hermione grabbed his hand and he flinched from the sudden movement but she held on. “The war really didn’t start until it was our fifth year of school. We were already around 15. Before that, it was… just as life-threatening, now that I think about it. But what do you want me to do? Let them kill Harry?” 

 

“You could have asked an adult.” Dean offered and she shook her head. “No? Why not?” 

 

“Harry was prophesied to be the one to kill Voldemort. No one else could and whatever Harry did —” Before she could finish her sentence, a door opened to reveal several robed figures and few Wizengamot members walking through them. Realizing that she was still holding Castle’ hand, she let go, giving him an apologetic smile. He gave a smile back but his eyes were tight with anger pulsing through them. She looked away from those intense eyes and stared straight ahead. 

 

She groaned when she realized Gregor Jones was standing at the center of the stage. Anything that comes out of his mouth is nothing good. Sirius squeezed her shoulder before going back to his seat. She crossed her legs, her right knee over her left, which made the dress rise up, slowly flashing her thigh that Dean caught. A smack to the back of his head straightens him out. He glared at his younger brother for being prim and proper and the silent, intense man on his left turned to look at him. 

 

He gave him a hesitant smile which made Castle look away. 

 

“Good afternoon.” Jones’s voice was scratchy from smoking for most of his life. “You all must be wondering about the letter and why they are outsiders sitting amongst us. Let me explain. Earlier of this year, the Unspeakables have approached me about a problem arising in the wizarding community. Because of the war, our population has been on the decline—” 

 

_ Please, don't tell me. It really is a marriage law?! _

 

“ — I have enlisted the Unspeakables to find a solution.” Before Jones could continue, Kingsley raised his hand to interrupt him.

 

Kingsley didn’t even wait for Jones’s permission to speak. Why would he wait? He is the [i] _ Minister[/i] _ , after all. “Why haven’t you consulted me on this?” 

 

“Forgive me, Minister, but your views are… lean towards progressive. You would not have agreed to this if I brought it to you first.” Jones answered, not sounding apologetic at all.  _ Jones went behind the Minister’s back… _ Anger already permeated the room but Kingsley being himself, he was cool as a cucumber. 

 

“Continue. I would like to know what you have done before I arrest you and have your magic stripped for going behind the Minister.” Kingsley threatened, his voice low and deep, and Jones looked frightened. If Hermione wasn’t angry to the point of exploding, she would have turned on by Kingsley’s voice. 

 

“Do what you must, Minister, but the population levels are down and with a backing of few Wizengamot members —” Jones turned to indicate the red robed figures.  _ Figures, all of them were opposed to Kingsley’s appointment as the Minister _ . “— I went along with our plan to repopulate.

 

We have created a spell that we already cast it. If you are thinking that what I am saying is like a marriage law— it sort of is.  _ Eligere sanguis meus rex et uxor is— _ ” 

 

Hermione was whispering to herself, deciphering the Latin words. “ _ The blood of my lord the king, and his wife to choose _ ...? What the fuck does that mean?” she asked herself then looked around to catch Malfoy’s worried eyes… then to Sirius who was too far away for her liking.

 

“— what this spell does figure out what type you are and who you are connected with magically and with your blood type.” 

 

“Wait, wait, hold up,” a voice from the other side of the amphitheater, “what do you mean  _ ‘what type you are _ ’? What does that mean?”

 

“I am getting to that and now if you please, no interruption.” Jones said, growling. Frank leaned closer to the high strung witch and with amazement, he watches as her hair that had come loose from her chignon sparking. 

 

“Quite rude, isn’t he?” Frank noted and watched her whiskey-colored eyes swivel to him, pure anger blazing through them.

 

“He is an asshole, that’s what he is.” Hermione whispered harshly. “No one likes him.”

 

Before Frank could answer, Jones cleared his throat. “When we were researching, we found out about that there are subcategories other than Pureblood, Half-Blood, and Muggleborn in our society and they are: alphas, betas, and omegas. Being alpha means you are the type of person who can lead and fight and can create offsprings with omegas and omegas only. Beta is like the go-between of alpha and omega. Most likely can’t procreate with an omega but can procreate between themselves. Omegas are the lowest in the hierarchy and they are subservient to alphas and alphas only. By the end of today, you either will be an alpha, beta or omega. Alphas and omegas will be paired off instantaneous when they are giving blood for the second part of the spell.” 

 

Hermione had enough. “What about the muggles? If the population decrease only concerns us wizarding folks, why are the muggles in this scheme as well?” 

 

Jones turned to face the one person he didn’t want to hear from: Hermione Granger. “We paid attention to the algorithms of how the spell should work, we didn’t focus on how far the range of the spell. We realized a little too late that the range of the spell was going out of the bounds. We stopped it around two blocks around the wizarding community.” 

 

“What have you done, Jones? You took our right to choose.” Kingsley thundered. “Reverse it. Now. I am fine with the girlfriend I have right now.” 

 

“Sadly, Minister, the spell is irreversible.” The roar from the upset crowd didn’t faze Jones. “Settle down! Don’t you guys understand? If it keeps going on like, the wizarding population will die. We have to do whatever to survive. Your future generation will thank you!” 

 

“You are literally forcing people to have sex and have a baby! It government sanction rape!” Katie Bell yelled, standing up fast, knocking her purse to the ground. “Neither party of will be a willing participant!”

 

“Yes, they will be a willing participant when we activate their blood. It won’t be rape because you will want it, especially for omegas. When near your alpha, you will be presenting yourself them.” Jones yelled back at and the last statement caused more uproar.

 

“That’s vile!”

 

“That’s… barbaric. Are you saying that omegas are only there for sexual purposes?” Angelina Johnson shouted out, her eyes wide as frightened deer.

 

“As crude as it sounds, yes.” Jones answered and a thump from the back and everyone turning around to see it was a girl fainting. “Not all omegas are females. There are some males, too.”

 

Hermione felt dizzy as her blood pressure sizzled down. Her hearing went down and her vision darkened. Oh no, she was about to faint! She took a step back to balance her weight but her legs felt like noodles. A hand caught her elbow and she looked over unblinkingly to see it was Frank’s massive hand on her elbow. “Sit before you fall.” She fell back on her chair as panic rose up the throat. Frank felt the small girl shake in his arms and pure, unadulterated anger swept through him as he threw a menacing glare at Jones. 

 

“Why can’t we just marry and have kids?” Malfoy spoke up, angered and scared. “We don’t need to do all of this. A letter would have sufficed. I have a fucking fiance, you old fucker!” 

 

Jones’s eyes narrowed at the words spewing out of Malfoy’s mouth. “You actually found a girl to say yes to  _ you _ ?” his voice lowered to a hiss. 

 

“At least he has a girl. I remember you back in my school days, Gregor Jones, you couldn’t even pay a girl to look at you.” Sirius barked out which made several people around him laugh, Hermione would have laughed if she wasn't trying to stop herself from spiraling out of control. Before Jones could fight back, the door bursts open. Everyone turned around to see Antonin Dolohov and a giant of a man, Hermione assumed, called Mulciber to walk through the threshold. 

“Sorry, we are late. We were detained.” Mulciber called out. Antonin looked way better since the last time Hermione saw him. He gained all the muscle back after his stint in Azkaban. His long wavy hair framed his tanned face, his eyes were dark with full lashes surrounding them. His jawline was prominent and he had an aquiline nose which hovered over mauve-pink lips. Hermione hated to acknowledge that former Death Eater and her used-to-be killer looked dashing. Mulciber was opposite of Antonin: tall with long legs, broad shoulders, and a thick waist, olive toned skin with green eyes and a buzz cut. Mulciber was a definition of model-perfect looks and it sucked at he had his dark mark right out in the open. A strange bracelet was on each of the men’s right wrists. 

 

Antonin looked around until his eyes met the golden brown eyes of Hermione and noted the scared look in her eyes. His eyebrows went up in surprise. He walked down the aisle of chairs and noted similar emotions on everyone’s face. “What is going on here?” he asked, his Russian accent coming out strong. “Something big must have happened if Miss. Granger here is terrified.” Antonin asked, spotting the two convenient seats beside Granger. Mulciber and him settle down beside her, his thigh brushing her naked ones. He looked at Granger who was staring at him with wide open mouth. “Want to give us a summary?” 

 

Jones cleared his throat, suddenly pale. “Gentlemen, that is not your seats. Your seat—” 

 

“Who gives a fuck?” Mulciber interrupted then looked at the tiny girl called Granger then at the men beside her. “You gonna tell us, sweetheart?” 

 

And tell she did. She bowed her head towards them, both of them leaning to hear us, as she gave a summary of the forced marriage-like law; about alphas, betas, omegas. She sat back down and watch righteous anger flicker on their faces. “We can have sex without the government interfering.” Mulciber said, angrily. 

 

“We understand that the whole situation is different than the norm. But, we need to survive.” 

 

“Then find a way to release the Muggles from this trap. They should not be forced into a situation because you were fucking incompetent when planning the spell.” Hermione shouted, jumping from the spot again. “ _ They _ don't need help procreating. And what happens if we don't want to comply?” 

 

“Your wand will be broken and you will serve a sentence in Azkaban.” Jones answered and it became deathly quiet in the room. Jones had the gall to smirk at the speechless look on Granger's face. “Look, what's been done is done. You can shout, cry, be angry, it wouldn't matter. The spell can't be removed.” 

 

Angrily wiping her tears, Hermione stood taller. “Then you do it.” 

 

“What?” Jones asked, paling. 

 

“You do the spell on yourself and show us exactly what you forced us into.” Hermione repeated, shouts of agreements from all sides of the room. Jones opened his mouth and closed it. 

 

“Me— well—” Jones interrupted and Hermione tutted, causing him to snap his jaw shut. 

 

“Do it or I will  _ Crucio  _ you.” Her voice was dangerously low, she can feel the surprised look bearing down on her from both Antonin and Mulciber. “ _ Do it, Jones. _ ” 

 

“Yes, I agree with Miss. Granger. If you can't do it, ask one of the people behind you to do it.” Kingsley said,  steepling his fingers under his chin. Jones looked around, can't believe it turned around him like this. He was planning to leave without him being part of this venture but that mudblood had to open her mouth, eh. He turned around to meet one of the Unspeakables and nodded at them. Everyone watched as one of the black robed figures raised his wand. 

 

With a twist and complicated wand movement, a bell-like voice appeared from beneath the hood, “ _ Sanguis revelare te, et ostendam tibi qui sunt. _ ” A spell that that had the color palette of molten lava sprouted and hit Jones in the chest. With a pained shout, a cut appeared on back of Jones's hand. The spilled blood glowed like how a ruby would if it was under sunlight. He grunted again as the blood disappeared and a few seconds later, a rolled parchment appeared in front of the castor. The Unspeakable grabbed the scroll and popped open the wax seal. 

 

“Read it out loud.” Kingsley ordered and the Unspeakable nodded. They unrolled the scroll and cleared their throat. 

 

“Alpha. His omega: Dolores Umbridge.” 

 

The howl of laughter that erupted from Ron Weasley caused Gregor Jones flush red in embarrassment. “This may be a shit situation but I am not soul bonded with  _ Umbridge _ !” Ron cried out, causing Hermione to let out a huff of laughter. She turned to face the confused Muggles.  

 

“Umbridge is  _ the vilest bitch _ out there and she is serving her sentence in our jail. She came to teach at Hogwarts but it was a pretense to keep an eye out on Dumbledore, our school headmaster. She issued capital punishments and restricted our learning. It is so funny that she is an omega because she acted like she was the Minister.” she explained then sobered up immediately. “She is the one who created the program of Muggleborn Registration Act.” 

 

Frank paled. “Is it like when Adolf rounded up the Jews and gave them numbers?” he asked and she nodded. “Fuck me, getting rounded up and detained just for not having pure blood? How did the pureblood think Muggleborns got magic?” 

 

She felt Antonin tense next to her. “Oh, they thought we stole it when we were in womb.” 

 

It was silent in their row. “Who came up with that bullshit? Were they on drugs?” Dean asked, slowly. “I can just imagine it. A baby in the womb doing some intricate finger movement and chanting in there. Oh, boy.” Dean said, laughing out loud. 

 

Hermione laughed at the image as well then quieted down. “However, before it became violent, I can understand why they were so fearful of the muggleborns. It's written in both of history books: the Salem Witch Trials.” 

 

“Wait —  _ they were real witches and wizards _ ?” Karen asks, horrified. She nodded. “Then it is understandable. They probably feared that muggles were sneaking into wizarding community to attack them from within. But the answer to the problem was genocide?” 

 

“When Voldemort rose to power, he was mainly political.” Antonin butted into their conversation. 

 

“That's how Adolf Hitler started: political.” Frank commented and Dolohov gave him a confused look. “Muggle version of Voldemort. Killed over 6 million Jews.” 

 

But before they could further their conversation, Jones cleared his throat, red-faced with anger. “We will commence now. The groups will be separated by women and men. Women will go through these doors and men will go through there. You will each get your Unspeakable. Let me say this: the more powerful the witch, the longer it will take to find appropriate matches.” 

 

People around them hesitantly got up, looking around to see if anybody else is getting up. This will be it…  _ When I walk through those doors, my life will be attached to someone else. _ “Well, no point in dallying.” Frank said, getting up. She looked up at him, her eyes wide. “They won’t let us go, now would they? Whatever the first spell they cast, it chose me. I just have to get used to the idea that I might have a wife again.” Pain flitted across his face and her heart fell to the stomach. Here is a man who lost both his wife and children and is about to get another wife through forced means...he is meeting it head on and here she was: a woman who never had a serious relationship, didn’t have her marriage broken like Malfoys… and  _ she  _ was scared? 

 

Frank Castle put his hand out for the curly-haired girl who was eyeing with big, wide, eyes filled with fear. This time, it wasn’t fear of him. She slowly placed her tiny hand in his huge one and he curled his fingers around hers. She stood up and faced the two men sitting beside her. Frank can tell that both of them were dangerous; it was in their aura. He noticed how the long-haired one’s eyes zoned on Hermione and he had felt her flinch at the eye contact. She tensed when the long-haired one sat next to her. He will have to ask her soon what that was all about.

 

The two men got up as well, the giant one, even taller than Sam, furrowed his eyebrow. “I am definitely an Alpha.” He said to the long-haired one who in response snorted in amusement.

 

“And watch, you are just a beta.” 

 

“At least I am not an omega. Poor sods, I tell you.” Mulciber shot back and Hermione looked at the man.

 

“It can't be that bad, surely?” she asked, looking worried. “He could be just scaring us.”

 

“Didn’t you hear them earlier?” Dean asked from behind Frank. The group traversed down the aisle, seeing that Sirius waiting for her. Hermione heard Antonin mumble ‘oh, great’. “Omegas are basically there to support the Alphas in all ways, even sexually.”

 

“Say that I am an Omega, if my alpha asks me to give him pleasure, I will have to?” Hermione asked, horrified. They all shrugged. Sirius walked up to her and hugged her, glaring at the two men.

 

“If we have the time, I would be cursing you two for even thinking about sitting next to Hermione.” Sirius growled, letting go of the curly witch. “But, forget about that for a second.  _ What the fuck is going on _ ? Me, attached? I am a bachelor for life!” 

 

Despite the horrendous situation, Hermione laughed at his antics. “I am sure your magic and blood will choose you an amazing Alpha.” she said then walked faster. An “Oi!” came from behind her and she got bear hugged from behind. He lifted her off the ground. She began to squeal and try to twist to free her from the man.

 

“I am an Alpha, Hermione.” Sirius said, pouting. “Say it!” Laughing, she struggled to free herself from his constricting arms as Ron bounded to them. “Ron, my boy, I am an Alpha, right?” 

 

Ron looked confused but answered anyways. “Of course. Anyways, Jones got saddled up with good ol’ wretch Umbridge. I don’t know who to feel sorry for.” 

 

“Why? They are meant for each other. Jones literally forced all of us in some type of marriage where Omegas have to be on their back and show to their Alphas on how good doggy they are.” Hermione seethed out, magic crackling through her fingers. Ron and Sirius took a step back, looking warily at her sparking fingers. Ron cleared his throat.

 

“Not really.” Ron replied, which caused Hermione to look at him. “Omegas are not just there to please their Alpha. Omega has just as much or a little bit lower than Alphas when it comes to power. Alpha is the leader and Omega is the supporter, ‘the wife’ if you will.” 

 

Hermione looked at Ron, shocked. “How do you know about that?” Sirius, Antonin, and Mulciber looked impressed as well. 

 

Ron blushed at the attention. “Charlie may be a dragon keeper but he had books about animal statuses and I read it because I thought it was cool.”  From behind her, she heard Dean whisper ‘dragon keeper? Dragons are real, too?’ and a ‘huh’ from Frank caused something to well up in her chest. Pride? 

 

She faced the group who looked at her, curiously. “Okay, serious question: what do you think I am? An Alpha, Beta, or Omega? I feel like an Alpha.” 

 

“Definitely an Alpha. Bossy, controlling, the urge to know everything —” Sirius began and Ron interrupted, using his fingers as a guide.

 

“Nags a lot, can’t sit still, magical prowess of a god, chooses her men that satisfies her brain, hates Quidditch—”

 

Hermione scoffed. " _What Quidditch have to do with my status?_ ” 

 

Sirius continued, “Strong-willed, believes in herself, amazing, can’t hold her liquor, can explain the dynamics of Gamp’s law efficiently but can’t for the life of her flirt with guys, saved my life many of times, and really is a  loyal gal.” Sirius ended, winking at Hermione who turned red from her hairline to past her a-line cut collar of her black dress.  _ Did he think that of me _ ? Her crush on him doubled and she realized that whoever his omega was, they would be receiving his attention. Why did that hurt so bad? Her eyes flickered away from Sirius. She swallowed the hurt and stared at Ron, totally missing the puzzled look on Sirius’s face. 

 

“Gets on your nerves, always tries to come out on top, got a really big ego, hair is like a nest, would rather fraternize with the enemy—” Ron continued, not realizing that he had everyone’s attention. Hermione’s blush went away and with a raised eyebrow and crossing of her arms, she stared at Ron. “ — still thinks House Elves should be freed, a bit of a prude but she is losing that little by little, does not like quidditch, thinks that Malfoy is innocent—”

 

“Dude,” Dean interrupted, causing Ron to snap his head up to see everyone staring at him, “who hurt you that bad?”

 

Ron yelped as she shot a Stinging Hex at him. “I am not a prude! I just don’t let certain people in and Malfoy _is_ innocent.” Hermione said, shooting another Stinging Hex at him. “And Viktor Krum was not the enemy.” 

 

A throat cleared from behind her and she turned around to meet Jones’s eyes. Her eyes narrowed at him. “If you are done dallying and wasting precious time, I would like it if you find out where you exactly… _belong_.” Jones said and she knew exactly what he was talking about. “It’s amazing what your fame as a war hero had done to your head but don’t forget about your blood.” 

 

Frank literally growled at the racism dripping from the man’s words. He watched at how the man looked at Hermione down his nose and urge to crush his larynx overcame him or even better… he felt the familiar weight of his Glock in its gun holster that was stationed on the back of his jeans. However, Ms. Granger climbed the stairs that led to the stage without looking like the words fazed her.

 

Is it because she didn’t care or she was used to it?

 

“Jones, you know that magic and blood says a lot about a person. It says a lot about you that you matched with Umbridge. Don’t get your knees dirty when you pay her a conjugative visit in Azkaban.” She said, her voice low and threatening. She slapped his arm as she passed him. Dean saw pure rage flicker in Jones’s eyes. “I hope you like the cold and dread of Azkaban.”

 

“Why you, filthy little _mudblood_ , how dare you — ” Jones hissed but stopped himself when he felt the pointed edge of  Antonin’s wand jabbing at his throat. “ _Dolohov_? Why? I thought you would be agreeing with me…”

 

Frank, Dean, Sam, and Karen looked at Antonin in shock. Did he believe that crap? Frank knew he was dangerous. He was part of the group who hunted down Muggleborns? But Ms. Granger was speaking so easily with him. Then he remembered Sirius reaction at the sight of Antonin. So what is what? Dean looked confused as well. 

 

“The war is over, you fool. You are just making yourself look like an idiot. And what are you going to do? She is powerful and you know it. It was my own ignorance and hatred for Muggles that made me join Voldemort.” Antonin answered, answering the unanswered questions of both Frank and Dean. Frank gazed at Hermione who looked shocked at the Antonin. 

 

“Let go of him, Antonin.” Hermione said and after a few seconds of deliberating, Antonin followed her words by removing his wand from Jones’s neck. “Jones, you should be lucky that I called him off or else I wouldn’t mind watching him tear you apart and I know his abilities personally.” 

 

Antonin raised his eyebrow in surprise and he shared a look with Mulciber who was quiet in this whole situation but he looked amused as if he was watching a play. Jones coughed, straightened his collar and glared at the group. He left with as much dignity he could muster. “Well, that was eventful.” she said, then she faced the door that women were going in then looked back at the crowd. Karen stood next to Hermione, clutching her purse. 

 

“Good luck, eh?” Hermione remarked, uneasily and scared. Sirius came up to her as Frank did to Karen. 

 

“Everything will be alright.” Sirius said, calming the anxious girl down.

 

“What if I am an omega and my alpha Horace Slughorn?!” she hissed out loud, “Or — or — Macnair—”

 

“Macnair is dead.” Mulciber interrupted. “Fucking freak.” 

 

Hermione sighed, relieved. “Oh, thank god for small mercies.” 

 

She looked at Frank, Dean, and Sam who all looked troubled. “Stick with Sirius, he will help you out. Good luck you two. I will take care of Karen, Mr. Castle.” Hermione said and Frank gave her a thankful smile. 

 

“We will take our leave. Good luck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the mistakes  
> This chapter was so long that it completely slowed down my computer. It took me a hot minute to type this up.


	4. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! You guys thought I forgot about this story but I didn't. Lmao. 
> 
> I want to do a fan cast for my characters but I don't know whom so help me out. Who can play as Antonin? Mulciber? Dean? The only person I wont budge on casting is Jon Bernthal for Frank Castle. I know Jensen Ackles plays Dean but if you have someone else to play, let me know down in the comments.

**CHAPTER THREE**

Karen and Hermione walked through the doors, looking around at the hallway littered with doors. An Unspeakable was standing by the entrance and instructed them to find a room that is assigned to them. Hermione looked at Karen to see her reaction to see the blond lady look straight ahead with determined look.  _ She wasn’t afraid _ ? Or she is just has a strong mental fortitude. Karen glanced at her and simply shrugged her shoulders. “We are already here. Might as well find out what our status is.” 

“I guess you are right. Can’t dally.” Hermione said, pumping herself up. Hermione’s door came up first, seeing that they alphabetized their last names. She took a deep breath in and opened the door that led to a white room that had no furniture at all, not even a rug or a window. Hermione was never claustrophobic but she could feel the smooth, white walls boring down on her. She swallowed as the gray robed figure in the room turned around to face her. If Dementors weren’t skinny and had some meat attached to their bones, this is what they would look like. For a hysterical second, an image of a Dementor with an six-pack abs showed up in her head. She cleared her throat. 

“Hermione Granger, 19 years old, birth month on September. Is that correct?” The hissing voice from the man involuntarily brought the image of Voldemort to the forefront of the mind. She flinched but shook herself.

 

“Correct.” 

“Be prepared, Miss. Granger. You being a powerful witch will make this process longer than the others.” The Unspeakable warned before brandishing his wand. She clutched her hand into a fist, quelling the urge to remove her wand; a leftover habit from the war. With a hiss, the Unspeakable uttered the spell. It was the same molten lava color. It went straight for her chest and the spell knocked her down on back, her breath leaving her lungs. 

The pain was instantaneous. It felt like ten bright red, flaming branding irons push against her skin from within, trying to get out but her skin wasn’t letting up. A broken gasp left her lips as tears fell down towards her hair. Her vision darkened as the burn intensified. Could she think this was worse than what Bellatrix dished out on her? The only difference these spell had was hatred. Bellatrix had put her true feelings behind her  _ Crucio _ . This was just burning. 

 

She felt like she was melting and bubbling. All she wanted was Sirius or even Frank to hold her but it was only her and the Unspeakable who was simply just staring at her as she writhed on the ground. Her throat felt raw and it took her awhile to realize that she was screaming. She clawed at the ground, trying to find purchase or something to ground her but she couldn’t. How long does she have to deal with this? It already feels like it’s been hours.

 

* * *

 

Sirius watched as Hermione and the Muggle lady — Karen — walk through the designated doors with a heavy lump in his stomach. Once the vivacious curls left his sight, he turned back to the group of assorted men: muggles, Ron,  _ bloody  _ Death Eaters. He eyed Dolohov and Mulciber distrustfully. He didn’t like they were so close the Hermione but yet they hadn’t said anything… derogatory or talking about how he missed killing her or something nefarious like that. He eyed the three Muggles who were looking at him expectantly. The one who stood at attention with intense dark eyes and cropped hair… Hermione got along with him fast. 

 

No time to think about that. He sighed. “Let’s get this over with.” 

 

“Worried about Granger, Black?” The Russian drawled out, looking at him. “Because what happened to Jones looked like it hurt. And he said that powerful witches or wizards take longer, right?”

 

“What are you trying to get at, Dolohov?” Sirius growled out, “You are making it sound like you are worried for a second.” Sirius turned around and faced the doorway. 

 

“You don’t think we are capable of feelings, Black?” 

 

Sirius snorted in shocked laughter as he turned around to face Dolohov. “How can a person who goes after fifteen year old girls and put them in the hospital for two months straight have feelings?” 

Frank, Dean, and Sam looked at the Dolohov in shock who flinched at the attention. “That spell wasn’t meant for her. The thing about the spell that it follows my eyes. I was aiming for Andromeda Black’s daughter when Granger came and shouted. The spell was already casted when I looked at Granger. Voldemort couldn’t even stop it even if he tried to.” Antonin defended, shaking his head. “I did not intend to kill or maim anyone that day, no one was suppose to.”  

 

A throat cleared from behind them. They all turned to meet an Unspeakable who was staring at them. “If you please continue through the door?” Sirius just cleared his throat, trying to swallow that Antonin true intentions. The men followed the Unspeakable through the door and was instructed to find the door that held their last name. Sirius and Frank didn’t need to walk far whereas Dean and Sam had to go all the way to end of the hall. 

 

Upon entering his designated room just to see another Unspeakable in the room waiting for him, Sirius sighed, knowing this would be the last time he will be single. As Ron said, an Omega is like just like a wife for an Alpha. He didn’t want a wife and the poor gal will know immediately.  _ It won’t be her fault. I wonder how Hermione is doing… _

 

Well, here goes nothing. 

 

“Go ahead; do your thing.” Sirius said, sounding resigned. The Unspeakable raised his wand and uttered the spell. The spell was  _ intense _ . It was broad at the first, his whole body burning before it narrowed to a region on his hand. With horrified and pained interest, he watched as a long cut appeared on top of his hand, blood shining like rubies under the sun, and how the blood disappeared. This whole process was about five minutes of intense pain and then it was over. He stood straight as the magical rolled parchment appeared in front of the Unspeakable. 

 

“Alpha. Omega…” The Unspeakable trailed off, “Omega unknown.” 

 

“Unknown? What, she has been sorted yet?” Sirius asked and the Unspeakable nodded. 

 

“If you go through this door, you will meet with the other men.” He said, pointing at the door behind him. Sirius rolled his shoulders as he went through the doors. His worry for Hermione intensified as he entered a room with Dean and Sam Winchesters already inhabiting it. They were not the only ones. Sirius saw Cormac McLaggen crunch his eyebrows to himself, looking angry. Draco Malfoy looked relieved whereas Ron who just entered looked disturbed. 

 

Dean noticed him come in. “So, what’s your status?” 

 

“Alpha.” Sirius answered, looking at Dean expectantly then he smelled the man. A new scent mixed with his normal scent of leather and mint; a new scent that was emanating from himself. “Alpha as well?” Dean nodded. 

 

Sam smiled. “Beta. It seems that I am lucky in this situation.” 

 

Ron came up to the cluster. “I am a freaking beta. Can’t believe it, mate.” But before he could complain more, Sirius felt a presence behind him. He turned around to see it was the intense guy, Frank Castle, alongside of Dolohov and Mulciber. Sirius looked at them questioningly. 

 

“Alpha.” All three responded and the ‘che’ from Ron’s mouth. Sirius didn’t even need to be a dog to smell the jealousy emanating from Weasley. 

 

“My omega hasn’t even been sorted.” Mulciber said, looking expectantly at all of them.

 

“Mine neither.” Sirius answered and it was the same for Dean, Dolohov, and Castle. 

 

“Where is Hermione, man? Why is she taking so long? Probably talking the poor sod’s ear off.” Ron complained and he quelled away when everyone threw him a glare. “What? It’s true.”

 

“And you are saying you are her best friend?” Frank asked and Ron nodded. Frank scoffed and shook his head. “Remarkable.” 

 

“Oh no.” Ron mumbled as Cormac McLaggen walked closer to them. He looked frustrated as he stared at Weasley, ignoring the rest of the group. 

 

“I can’t fucking believe it. I got bloody Pawnie Harris as my omega.” Cormac said, shaking his head as if he just received the news that it was his own mother that he got as an omega.  

 

“What’s wrong with Pawnie Harris?” Dean asked, confused. Cormac put his head down on his hands. “What, does she have like three tits or what? Speak up, man!” 

 

“No, Pawnie Harris is a cool chick or whatever. Who I wanted as my omega for me to do as I please is Hermione Granger.” Cormac said, looking almost like was salivating. Ron groaned as everyone stared at the newcomer with disgust.

 

“You still after Hermione? This guy has been after Hermione since fifth year of our school. Obviously, you don’t get the fact that she doesn’t want you, McLaggen.” Ron explained, angrily. The men stood up straighter. 

 

Cormac laughed. “She is delusional.” 

 

“You are delusional to think that she will go after you.” Sirius hissed back and Cormac just laughed, looking at Sirius as if he was the weird one. 

 

“When she is under me, she will realize all the great opportunities she missed because of her stubbornness. She is very cute when she says no. Where is she, by the way? I wonder if I can petition to change my omega. What do you think?” 

 

“What I think, boy, is you need to step back and never speak to Granger.” Mulciber growled out and took pleasure in the fear that flitted across Cormac’s eyes. “If she said no back then, she will still say no even now.” 

 

“You are saying this, Death Eater? I am sure you forced girls to do your bidding.” Cormac attacked back.

 

Mulciber voice was low and threatening. Sirius felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. “I like my girls willing. I can do so much more when a girl allows it. However, I have heard something about your dad, though, isn’t that right?” He smirked as Cormac’s face reddened in anger. 

 

“Don’t you  _ dare  _ speak of my father, Mulciber!” Cormac lashed out, his wand out. Mulciber didn’t even look bothered and with one wave off his hand, Cormac’s golden curls vanished, leaving him bald headed. Didn't using magic suppose to hurt them? Mulciber didn't even flinch. 

 

“I am really sorry for your omega but you did it to yourself. Now, go.” Dolohov said, biting his lips from stopping himself from laughing. Cormac heeded his words and left, trying to cover his bald head. “How is it that she attracts doofuses?” 

 

“Honestly, no idea.” Ron answered, staring at the retreating figure of Cormac, chuckling. Sirius, Frank, Dean, Sam, Dolohov, and Mulciber gave the oblivious kid deadpan looks. _You are a doofus, too, kid,_ Sirius thought to himself. “But he did ask a good question: where is she?” 

 

“Jones said that powerful witches take longer to figure it out.” Dean said, shrugging. Sirius gave him the point by nodding at him. A commotion appeared from the doors that came from the women’s door. Two Unspeakables had their head bent over, a parchment with a self-writing quill working furiously over the heads following them. A haggard Ministry came out as well, her hair all over the place. She caught Sirius Black’s eyes, hurriedly ran towards him.

 

“You are Ms. Granger’s guardian?” she asked, fast, her eyes wide and unblinking. Sirius’s worry went up the roof. He felt the six men walk closer to the girl. 

 

“Yeah, we will say that she is. What happened?” 

 

“I knew she is a powerful witch and all, but  _ this _ ... the spell was casted fifteen minutes ago and she is still under it. Do you by any chance have blood replenishing potion? She lost lots of blood…  _ the whole floor _ —” 

 

“Take us there now.  _ NOW _ !” Sirius yelled when he saw the woman hesitating. She nodded and turned around to run back through the door she came out. As they walk through, Karen Page came out, looking disheveled but didn’t ask anything as she followed the men back down the women’s corridor.  Karen notified that she was a beta but Sirius barely responded to her. They stopped behind the door and Sirius went to grab the knob. 

 

“NO! You can’t! You are an Alpha and she is an unknown status, the whole room is filled with pheromones. You will do her more harm!” The lady cried out and Sirius growled in frustration. 

 

“Then create a window or something to see what kind of pain she is in!” Dean asked and Sirius removed his wand and did the incantation. Once the window was created, Sirius dropped his wand in horror at the sight before him. The men beside him reacted the same. On the floor covered with copious amount of her blood, Hermione looked like she was being tortured. Her body was contorted, her fingers grasping at the floor, her lower back was off of the ground. Her clothes and hair was soaked with blood, her face wet with tears, her mouth wide open as if she was screaming. 

 

“We can't do anything?!” Frank cried out, his hand on the window, looking at the simpering worker. “Well?!” 

 

The worker flinched. “No, no, we can't. We have to wait until the spell is done then we can go in and heal her. By our research, I believe she is an omega. A powerful witch like her needs her magic to be grounded. This spell will disrupt her magic and an alpha can ground her. But this long…” she trailed off, mumbling to herself. 

 

“What?” Antonin prodded, his voice covered with anger. If it not for the situation, Sirius would have been disturbed by emotions in the Death Eater’s voice. 

 

“I believe Ms. Granger will have more than one Alpha. She is too powerful for one Alpha.” 

 

“More than one…?” Sirius trailed of, glancing back at Hermione who seemed to slowly relax. 

 

“She is going to blow up when she finds out.” Ron commented, looking sick with worry. “Why is it always her who gets the shit end of the stick? She has been through too much… and now this? Fuck." Ron brightened up quickly. "I am a beta. Her pheromones can't affect me, right, so let me in.” 

 

“You are correct.” 

 

“Let me go as well.” Karen piped up. The Ministry worker nodded. She made the gesture for Alphas to move back. They did. She opened the door and the most delicious smell assaulted Sirius nose. He let out a shuddering breath and a small moan at the mixture of caramel, coffee, and something earthy that made his blood sing. 

 

“Hurry!” the worker cried out, causing Ron and Karen to run  to into the room before the Ministry worker closed the door behind them, effectively cutting off the smell. Sirius growled and glared at the worker who looked away pointedly then realized what he had done. 

 

“Fuck!” Sirius shouted. “Sorry about that. That smell…” 

 

“It smelled so fucking good.” Dean said, holding his head in his hands. Sirius looked at the rest of the men to see Castle having a wild look in his eyes, a pink tinge on his cheeks. Mulciber looked like he was holding himself back but Antonin was blank but his fists told a different story. They all watched as Karen and Ron went to the prone body of Hermione. Karen grabbed Hermione's head to pull on top of her thighs, not caring about the blood. Ron grabbed Hermione’s hand and rubbed it. 

 

“Say what you will about Weasley's crass behavior to Hermione, he cares about the girl.” Castle observed, looking slightly jealous. But before they could respond this observation, Hermione's body fully slumped to the ground. They watched in awe as all the blood around her glowed ruby red, causing Karen and Ron to cover their eyes from the brightness. After a few seconds, everything returned back to normal. No more blood covered the floor and Hermione looked pale but not in pain anymore. 

 

Suddenly, the five men’s parchments appeared in front of them again causing Sirius to get a bad feeling. They looked on as the magicked parchments unrolled itself to reveal the omega's name for all five of them: Hermione Granger. 

 

“Oh.” Each five men said, looking at their own paper disbelievingly.

 

“ _ Fuck. She is going to blow, alright. _ ” Sirius said as the parchments vanished away. Sirius looked at the worker who was looking back at the them, curiously. “Say that she does get more than one Alpha, how many do you think?”

 

“By our calculations, two, at the rarest three. Why?” the worker answered, confused. 

 

“Because all five of us are her Alphas.” Antonin answered, gobsmacked. 

 

“That is impossible! Utterly  _ impossible! _ ” she cried out, shocked. “There has to be a mistake— a mistake! Jones never seen this in the arithmetic—” 

 

“She is awake.” Mulciber interrupted. All of them watched as Hermione slowly sat up, her hand going to her head. She talked to both Ron and Karen then looked over at the Unspeakable who was standing by the wall. The unspeakable unrolled the scroll and they all watched his lips move. “Well, now she knows.” 

 

Hermione's hand fell down as same time as Ron's. She glanced at Ron then turned around to face her spectators. She eyed all of them slowly then they watched her eyes roll up in her skull and fall down, fainting.  

 

* * *

 

_ When did I fall asleep?  _

 

Hermione opened her eyes slowly, realizing that someone was cradling her head. As her vision focused, cornflower blue eyes of Karen Page and dark blue eyes of Ron were glancing down at her, worried. They moved away as Hermione sat up, rubbing her throbbing head. She glanced around to see that she was still in the white room and the only thing different was the absence of the Unspeakable and there no longer was a window.. 

 

“Did I fall asleep?” Hermione asked, her voice raspy from sleep. 

 

Karen shook her head. “No, you fainted.” 

 

“Fainted? But why…” Hermione trailed of until she saw the green pallor of her best friend. As if it was trigger, memories of the Unspeakable listing of multiple  _ Alpha names _ appeared in front of her mind.  _ Sirius, Antonin, Mulciber, Dean, Frank _ … the very men who she hanged out with outside. “Oh. OH!”

 

Karen nodded as horror sunk deeper in Hermione's mind. “How… how are they taking it?” she asked, slowly getting up, her legs shaking like a newborn deer's legs.

 

“How are  _ you _ taking it?” Ron asked instead, putting his hand out as if preparing to catch her if she falls. Karen removed a handkerchief from her purse and began to wipe the perspiration from Hermione's forehead. 

 

“I… I don't know what to think about it. I mean… what is the criteria that decides who is my Alpha? I really thought I was an Alpha.” 

 

“The ministry worker explained that most of the time, powerful witches are Omegas because their magic is so powerful that it needs an Alpha to ground it.” Ron explained, shaking his head. 

 

“At least, it is not someone I hate… I got Sirius, Ron. What do I say to Harry? ‘Hi, I will be presenting myself sexually to your godfather’?” Hermione asked, horrified. As much as she was horrified about the circumstances, the thought of kissing Sirius made her heart beat faster. Dreams turned into reality? Maybe, she  _ should _ thank Gregor for this… 

 

“But… why Frank?” Hermione asked, looking pained. “I can't be with him!” 

 

She felt Karen freeze beside her. “What's wrong with Frank? I know that him being a vigilante can be a hard pill to swallow but he is an amazing, caring man!” Karen defended, her face thunderous. Hermione thought about what she said and she realized that she said it in a way that made her sou d that she was disgusted with Frank. _A_ _hard pill to swallow? As much of a scrumptious man he is, let's not forget that he is a killer,_ her inner logical voice reminded but for obvious reasons, Hermiome will forget about that small detail. 

 

“Karen — no — that is not what I meant! Frank is amazing, thoughtful, very handsome, yummy and delicious man and if I wanted him to, I would let him throw me against the wall.” Hermione corrected herself and got confused when Ron smacked his forehead. “What I meant is that… I don't want to replace his wife. I don't want Frank to think that I am replacing her or trying to erase her from his mind. I just don't want him to be hurt because of this whole business. If we can't get out of this situation, then I want to support him fully.” Hermione paused, thinking some more about the men. “Now that I think about it, they all are pretty good looking, huh. Antonin filled out. Never seen Mulciber before but he is a tall chap, would climb him … Dean is very broad, very good. Sirius always looks good in my opinion.”

 

“ _ Hermione, shut up!”  _ Ron cried out, covering his face. Karen had covered her face with her hands, her shoulders shaking.

 

“What? Excuse me? Did you just tell me to—” 

 

She was interrupted by Karen bursting out, laughing really loudly. “Oh my god,  _ oh my god _ . Hermione, they heard everything you just said.” 

 

“Hmm?” Hermione said, not believing what Karen just said. “What did you say?” 

 

Karen began to laugh uncontrollably. “The men are outside and they just heard everything!” 

 

It took a second for it to register in her head that the men that she just complimented, heard everything that came out of her mouth and felt her face flush more and more.“ _ Why?! _ ” Hermione cried out loud, covering her reddening face. “Oh, god, there are no windows I can jump out and kill myself! Why didn't you stop me, Ron?” 

 

Ron shrugged. “You already began, so…” he trailed off. 

 

“Okay, here is the plan. You two distract the men while I run and disappear from the face of this Earth, okay?” Hermione planned, causing both Ron and Karen to look at each other then proceeded to burst out laughing. Seeing that what she had just said was funny, Hermione began to laugh as well. 

 

“At least, you are not with Cormac McLaggen.” Ron said, shaking his head. “He was really incensed that you weren't his omega. Mulciber turned him bald because of what he was saying.” 

 

Hermione let out a choked laughter. “ _ Bald?! _ What did Cormac say?”

 

“You don't want to know.” 

 

“Okay?” Hermione said, confused, kind of wanting to know more. She shrugged it off. “Anyways, um, can I go talk to them?” 

 

“I think you can. The hooded people had to place hormone suppressants onto you so the men won't go wild around you.” Karen explained, and Hermione blushed at that. Five men,  _ gorgeous _ men, would go wild for  _ her _ ? “I think they are getting a lecture about how to hang around you. I think it would be the same for you, too.”

 

“So, why aren’t you guys… wilding out?” Hermione asked, confused. 

 

“We are Betas’. I thought it would suck to be a Beta but I saw how the men reacted and they couldn’t be here, helping you out but I could so I thought being a Beta is better.” Ron explained and Hermione smiled, softly at him. He may be thick headed and sometimes self-centered, but when in trouble, you will always have Ron beside you. Even though, she hadn’t forgiven Ron fully for the abandonment but… he did come back, right? Hermione guessed that Ron could read her gratefulness in her eyes because he shot a beaming smile back at her. 

 

“Earlier, about your concern for Frank’s future with you,” Karen began, pulling the curly haired witch’s attention back to her, “you don’t have to worry about you replacing Frank’s wife. He will never, ever, forget about her. Don’t you worry. You are so compassionate even after this whole ordeal. I would be throwing a tantrum.” 

 

“I want to cry, punch the living shit out Jones, and come into terms that my body isn't mine anymore but to five  _ men — oh boy —  _ but, I can't do anything to change it! Now, those men are bonded with me forcefully — with me, of all people!” Hermione said, laughing without humor. “I just have to accept it and figure out a way to live. I am not the only one affected.” 

 

Karen nodded, even though she was frowning. “I know we just met today, but I don't want you to feel that they got shit end of the stick because they got you. You should realize your worth.” Karen said, looking at her critically. 

 

“Karen, if you have known me since the beginning, you would know that I don’t present myself like a girl.” Hermione said, shrugging. “Hell, Ron didn’t know I was a girl until I was fourteen and I was his last choice to take to the dance.” 

 

“I told you I was sorry!” Ron cried out loud as Karen glared at the redhead. “She always had her head in the books.”

 

“So did I and my best friend knew I was a girl.” Karen fought back then looked back at Hermione. “How do you present yourself as a girl? Big boobs? Make up? You present yourself as a girl however you deem fit, that is what I say. You are a strong headed woman. Makeup or no makeup, you get things done and some men don’t like that. Let me tell you now: Frank likes his women strong.” 

 

Hermione was silent, mulling over her words. _Karen is a no nonsense type of girl... I like her._ She watched Karen stick her neck out of the door to see if the men were there then pulled her head back and nodded at Hermione: they were still here. Hermione rolled her shoulders, popping them in process then looked at Ron. “Let’s get the show on the road.” she said, pumping herself up. 

 

She followed Karen out of the door just to see the her Alphas. They were standing in the hallway, facing her. Her eyes immediately went to Sirius who looked sheepish for some reason. Slightly suspicious, her eyes moved to Frank then remembering that he heard everything she called him, Hermione blushed profusely. Frank just smiled at her, a blush painting his cheeks. Dean looked shy and cocky at the same time. Antonin looked blank and she would think that he didn’t care if it weren’t for his eyes looking at her, expectantly. Orias… looked fucking smug. 

 

Hermione cleared her throat, suddenly turning red for no reason. “Just to let you know… you all are ugly. What I said back there… I had a concussion.” she said quickly, nodding to them. Dean and Orias bursted out laughing, holding their stomach and throwing their heads back. Frank just scoffs and grins. Sirius just gave her a wink. Antonin just had a smile on his face. 

 

“You really are bad at lying, aren't you, darling?” Frank noted, grinning at her. Hermione's knees almost buckled at his gravelly voice and her new favorite nickname. Now that she noticed, everything about Frank was scrumptious. His face… his hands… and god, those  _ hands _ ! She licked her lips but before she could jump Frank's bones, a feminine clearing of throat appeared from behind her. They all turned to face the intruder.

 

“Ms. Granger, you will have to follow me to be informed about you being an Omega.” A stern Ministry worker said, her austere face and white hair made her look like a meaner version of McGonagall. Hermione nodded then turned around to face… face  _ her men _ . She waved at them, annoyed that she couldn't stand with them, talk with them, be there with them — 

 

Whoa. Whoa. Hermione shook her head, trying to clear her head from them. What is with this urge to be with them? And why was she salivating and turning herself on at the thought Frank's hand? The image of his huge hands with prominent veins running up his arms send electrifying chills up her spine. She never felt this way before — what she had with Krum paled in comparison. 

 

She simply sighed and followed the woman, feeling that her life just got flipped on its head.

 

* * *

 

The five Alphas watched their omega walk away. Dean chuckled. “Frank, dude, she looked like she wanted to eat you up like cherry pie.” he said, feeling jealous for some reason. Hermione wasn’t his type, he liked the leggy and curvaceous women, but for some reason, he wanted to run his lips down her long, peachy neck. He shook his head to clear her image away from his head.

 

Frank just chuckled at his words and shoved his hands in his pocket. “I just think it is because I call her darling.” 

 

“I think it’s the voice, mate.” Sirius noted, nodding to himself as if he made a great discovery. “Low and gravelly.”

 

“Is that right?” Frank asked and Sirius nodded. “Hmm, I am gonna keep calling her darling then.” 

 

“But Black, you looked like you were keeping a secret when she was talking about us in the room.” Antonin brought up, looking at the man. Sirius blushed and gave the men sheepish looks. Ron also came up to the men.

 

Sirius sighed. “Nothing gets by me because of my superior senses of smelling and hearing… I knew that Hermione had a crush on me. She lives with me so her pheromones changes when she is near me. I know she tries to hide it so I try not to notice.” 

 

Now, Sirius couldn't help but want to grab hold of her curls and kiss her. If he admitted to himself, he always thought Hermione an attractive girl, her big heart when it comes to Harry made her a big part of his heart. To think that she had a crush on him? It made him feel good. Real good. 

 

“Man, Hermione is going to die from embarrassment if she hears that!” Ron said, chortling. “Can't wait to see that!” 

 

“She has a thing for older men?” Dean asked, causing both Ron and Sirius to think. 

 

“Krum, her first boyfriend, was a year older than her and she decided he will be her first. I don't see it, mate. She had a fling with a seventh year in our fifth year. Oh, yeah, she had a major crush on Remus.” 

 

“Remus is my best friend and her professor. Didn't she date you?” Sirius asked, looking at Ron who blushed at the attention. 

 

“Yeah, for two months. We didn't click so we broke it off.” 

 

“I guess she likes her men smart and strong.” Antonin said, smirking at Ron. 

 

After a few second, an offended “Hey!” came from the redhead, causing Sirius and Dean to laugh at the affronted look on Ron's face. Sirius was going to continue joking when he heard footsteps behind them. He turned around to see it was Gregor Jones. 

 

The visible changes in the men frightened Jones. The pure rage in the muggles eyes made him scared — muggles! “It came to my attention that you five  have the same omega. Ms. Granger, was it?” 

 

No one gave him an answer, but instead, Sirius growled out, “Don't ever mention her name, Jones. Don't you have someone to call? She is waiting.” 

 

Flushed with anger, Jones glared at Sirius. “I just came here to inform you about your duties of Alpha. Obviously, the main reason is to further your line. There is not time limit on when you can have a child but we all hope soon. The muggles don't need to, if it makes you feel better.” Then he switched over to Dolohov and Mulciber. “It is quite unfortunate that you have… been dealt with the wrong sort. But in a bright side, you can control her now.” 

 

A angry grunt leaving from Frank Castle was the only warning that Jones got.

 

None of them has seen someone move so fast. Frank held Gregor Jones against the wall with one hand squeezing his neck. The grunt that came out of the man froze Sirius in his step. He hadn't heard that much rage since he uttered the same long ago when he found out it was Peter who send Voldemort to James and Lily. It sounded even worse than his. They watched the muscles on Frank's arm bunch as he lifted Jones without any struggle. 

 

“Listen here, asshole, I had quite enough of you talking about Granger like… like she is a  _ thing _ that you can step on.” Frank growled out, making Jones cry out in fear, his hands trying to pry the iron clad fingers off. “Even though this happened without my choice,” he squeezed even harder, making the man choke, “she is my omega. Go near her and I will kill you. Nah, I am gonna break all your bones then I am going to kill you. I promise you, Jones.” 

 

“And he will.” Karen cemented from behind them, her face serious. “I have seen him do things with his bare hands. Don't, for a second, believe your magic will protect you.” 

 

“I personally think you should just give up on trying to do anything concerning Hermione.” Dean said, glaring. He lifted his shirt to reveal a gun but only Sirius knew what it was. Other wizards looked at it confused. “Unless you want to be stuffed like a turkey in Thanksgiving with lead.” 

 

“Lead? Chunk of lead? How would that fit in him?” Ron asked, confused. 

 

“What? No. The bullets are made of lead and gunpowder You know what — I will explain letter.” Dean said, confused then turn to his brother. “They don’t know what a gun is. We already knew there were witches.”

 

“You did?” Sirius asked, puzzled then became suspicious as Sam made an alarmed face at Dean, but Sirius shook his head. Now is not the time. Despite hating Jones, Sirius didn’t want him dead. “Nevermind. Castle, let him go. I think he got the point.” Frank released his grip, causing Jones to fall to the ground, coughing and gasping for air at the same time. They all watch him struggle to get up, using the wall to support him.

 

“Fucking… bastards!” Jones choked out, his eyes watering. “You think you can harm me? I will have you cut down with magic faster than you can blink!”

 

“He just harmed you, fuckface.” Dean said, then shook his head. “It didn't even hurt. Suck it up, princess, and tell us what is next.” 

 

Jones cleared his throat, rubbing his reddening throat. Frank looked smug at that as he walked back to his original spot next to Sirius. “You have to sustain the weak bond between you and the omega.”

 

Sirius felt like his tongue swelled up in his mouth, not liking the sound of this next step. “Sustain? How?” 

 

“You got to make it stronger. Kissing will be enough. But the real thing to make her fully yours is  to mark her.”

 

“Mark her? Like werewolves?” Dean asked, horrified. Sirius, Antonin, and Mulciber snapped their necks to the green eyed man. Previous suspicions filled Sirius again. 

 

“You know about werewolves?” Mulciber asked, causing Sam to slap his forehead. 

 

Dean looked like he got caught in front of oncoming car headlights. “I… I will tell you all about it  _ later _ . Yeah, we know about werewolves and witches but I didn’t know there were wizards.” 

 

“How come you know about witches but not wizards?” Antonin asked, confused. 

 

“That is not the issue right now!” Sirius interrupted, staring at Dean distrustfully. “What do you mean ‘mark’ her?” 

 

“Exactly what I mean. Kissing just briefly satiate the bond but it will grow weaker between kisses. You need to mark when you are in the final throes of copulation.” Jones explained.

 

“Basically, we have sex with her and when we… um…  _ ejaculate _ , we will have to bite her to mark her as ours.” Dean explained in layman’s term. Frank looked a little green and lustful at the same time. Sirius couldn’t blame him; just an image of his mark on Hermione’s neck made him shamefully swell in his pants.

 

“What happens if we don’t?” Frank growled out, clearing his throat. 

 

“Some other Alpha will come and mate with her. Yes, her magic chose you but it could easily be broken by some other Alpha taking her, instead of you.” Jones answered, avoiding to look at Frank. A thought of someone else, like Cormac, in bed with Hermione flashed through Sirius head and he growled out, possessively. The rest of the men had the same reaction. “Ooh, already possessive of her and you barely talked.” 

 

Jones turned around to leave but paused in his footsteps. “For Merlin only knows why, you better mark her because she is in high demand. Having the Gryffindor Princess and a War Hero as your omega? When rumors start to circulate… tick tock, men.”

 

“Ignore him!” Karen called out to Frank when he took a threatening step. Sirius turned towards Dean Winchester and advanced on him.

 

“You better explain how you know about werewolves.” Sirius growled out, stepping into Dean's personal space. 

 

“Because he hunts down feral werewolves.” 


	5. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I am applying for nursing programs and I have lots of entrance exams to take!
> 
> And thank you to all who have been patient, who has been commenting or just simply reading.

******CHAPTER FOUR**

* * *

 

They all turned around to see a lean, muscled man with golden brown hair and brown eyes. Scars littered all over his face but that didn’t take away how handsome he is. Despite his trodden down clothing, he still garnered looks. “Remus?” Sirius asked, incredulous. Before he could ask what he meant, Remus sniffed the air and looked confused. He walked closer to Sirius who for some reason felt his hackles rise up. Remus leaned closer to Sirius and sniffed. "I know I smell good, mate, but what the actual fuck?" 

“Why do you all smell fake?” Remus growled out, his eyes turning gold, giving the intention that his wolf was closer to surface. “You all smell like Alphas but I know that you are not Alphas. Moony is confused. He doesn’t know whether to attack or ignore.” 

Sirius groaned out loud. “It’s is called an Awakening. This is why we have been called. Apparently, the population has been down so they created a spell that tells who is an Alpha, Beta, Omega. We five are Alphas, Ron is a Beta, and so is Karen.” Sirius explained and Remus nodded then looked worriedly at Sirius.

“You do realize that you will have to submit to me during the full moon?” Remus asked, his voice deathly serious. “You are my best mate but we can’t have two Alphas in one room.” 

“Full moon? Wait a minute — you are one of  _ them _ ? Werewolves?” Dean asked and Remus nodded. “And  _ I _ will have to submit to  _ you _ ?” 

“I am the real Alpha here. The status you have right now is given you through man-made means.” Remus explained, wrinkling his nose in disgust, then he turned to Sirius. “I need to know if you are going to be there for me, Sirius. If not, I can prepare. I will find somewhere so I won’t have to be near Teddy or Tonks even though Tonks would slit my throat for even thinking about doing it in a place she is not there.” 

His discomfort of submitting to Remus was too small of an issue. “I will not abandon you, Remus. I will submit.” Sirius said as he grimaced. Remus gave him a sad look. Sirius knew he hated his wolf and the fact that it was also affected Sirius probably made him feel like shit. “What do I need to do?”

Something predatory flickered through Remus’s face as the dance of submission began to play out. “On your knees.” Remus ordered, his eyes shimmering gold. Sirius smirked, his eyebrow raised.

“Damn, if you wanted me that badly just say so, Remus. I go both ways. But you got to get the green light from Hermione because she is my omega.” Sirius jokes, even though he felt uncomfortable going down on his knees. Suddenly, he felt weak, vulnerable. He wanted to get up immediately. 

Remus balked at that. “Hermione is your omega? She must have been so embarrassed but that can wait for later.” Remus shook his head then glanced down at the kneeling Sirius. “Show me your neck.” 

This time, it was harder for Sirius to follow but nonetheless, while biting his lower lip, he moved his head to the side, giving Remus a view of his very wide open neck. When Remus came closer to his neck, the vulnerable position made Sirius growl loudly. Remus's answering growl was lower and more powerful causing Sirius to relent. It was a simple bite but it felt like a safety blanket washed over him. Remus stepped back, looking pleased. Sirius got back up, rolling his eyes at the werewolf. 

Remus turned to the other four. “I have to do the same thing to you all.” Frank didn’t object and followed Sirius footsteps. 

“This world… was alongside us all this time?” Frank asked as he massaged the area where Remus bit him. Sirius nodded at the man who simply took it with stride. Antonin and Mulciber grumbled but they gave in at the end. Dean, however, was defensive. Even Sam kind of looked torn on who to support. “Winchester, just fucking do it. Do you want to be with Hermione? You got to go through him.” 

“Wait — what? Sirius, I thought it was only you?” Remus asked, shocked, turning to face Sirius.

“No, it’s all five of us, mate.” Sirius corrected, shrugging. Remus looked horrified. Sirius looked around to catch the green eyes of the hunter. “You are going to do it, mate?”

“Man, I don't even friggin know this chick and now I have to be part of a werewolf pack?" Dean complained but then shook his head. "Alright. Alright. Fine. I will do it. No chow time, dude.” Dean warned, getting down his knees. Remus just rolled his eyes and took a bite out of Dean’s neck then stepped back. The green-eyed man looked bewildered as his brother walked up to him, looking worried. “That’s it? I thought it would hurt like a bitch.”

“It would if I was feral. Which brings me back to the main point: these are Winchester brothers, well known amongst Fenrir’s pack. Killed many werewolves and other supernaturals. They can also kill ghouls and vampires.” Remus introduced, making Dean and Sam stand together, tensed. “I am not mad, though.”

“You’re not?” Sirius and Dean asked at the same time. 

“All the werewolves they have met and killed were feral to a point of no return. They were making Fenrir’s pack smaller. Forget about all of that, though. You all are part of my pack now. You are under my protection. Hermione is already in my pack so I don’t need to bite her. Which brings me to my attention: where is Hermione?” Then he froze, his eyes shifted to gold then back to brown in a second. “Nevermind. Found her. Wow, she smells good. Not as good as my wife, but good. _Don't look at me like that, Sirius_ _._ Anyways, she is on her way.”

* * *

 

**Hermione’s POV**

The further away she walked, the pang to be closer to them grew. “How long will this omega business take?” Hermione asked, impatiently then winced. Contritely, Hermione hurried to say, “I am sorry. I—” 

The austere lady gave her a soft smile. “It is normal to be wanting to be around your Alphas. You have found handsome ones if I do say so myself.” the lady said, blushing a little. Hermione eyed the lady, weirded out. “The stronger the Alpha, the greater the pull. You got five powerful alphas. It won’t do you good if you are far away so we will have to do this fast.” 

Hermione nodded just as they reached another room with a conference table. She saw Hannah Abbott and quickly went to her side. Hermione assumed Hannah saw the question in her eyes and blushed. “Neville.” 

Hermione didn't mean to but she gaped at her answer. Hannah simply laughed, a soft pink blush littered over her cheeks. “I know, right? But it makes sense, don't you think? Neville could lead.” 

“He definitely has the qualities of an Alpha. I think he was too humble for us to recognize the strong leadership.” Hermione mused then smiled. “Didn't you like him?” 

Hannah blushed and nodded. “I am glad that it was Neville and not Cormac. Poor Pawnie got him as her Alpha.” she whispered, nodding at the crying girl who sat by herself, curling into a ball. “She was a Hufflepuff in our year.”

“Poor girl.” Hermione lamented, filled with sorrow. “Can't she do anything?” 

“Only thing I know some other Alpha has to come and mate with her.” But before Hannah could explain more, the door opened to reveal another woman in bright purple business robes. “What about you?”

Hermione blushed, looking away for a second then back at her. “I got five Alphas and Sirius is one of them.” 

Before Hannah could react (her eyes widened), a sound of someone slapping the table caught the two girls attention. “Settle down. Settle down!” The lady’s voice boomed through and silence fell around them. “Believe me when I am saying that I know what you all are going through. The ministry workers are not exempt from this. Gregor Jones actually wasn’t planning to do it —  _ that spineless rat _ — but thanks to Granger’s eye for an eye tactic, he got what he deserved. Now, on to the matters on hand… It has been three hours of packed information and drastic changes. You guys will already be feeling a pull to your Alphas. 

That is Alpha’s power telling you to be by their side. You will feel safe and secure around them. I know some of you are independent women who don’t need a man to feel safe but you will get sick if you are too far from your Alpha before you get marked by them.” 

“Marked?” Pawnie’s watery and shaky voice echoed, her head lifting from her hands. The lady gave the crying girl a sympathetic look. Everyone in the room was either uncomfortable by the girl's crying or were getting more scared by the sound of the sobs.

“Yes,  _ marked _ . It is a way to let other Alphas know that you are taken, that you belong to an Alpha.” The lady explained and Pawnie let out another wretched sob before covering her face again. Hermione felt bile come up her throat. The whole room atmosphere became heavier than it began with. 

“It might sound barbaric but you don’t want other Alphas to force you to be theirs, now do you? And you know what I mean by ‘force’.” The room became heavy with fear. “Which brings me to my next point: heat. Omegas will be going through a self-inducing heat for a few days per month. The same thing goes for Alphas but it is called a rut. The reason for this is to procreate. This will be almost painful for omegas because you will be… quite horny or turned on… in these three to four days. You will have elevated temperature and no suppressants can control your pheromones from letting your Alphas know that you are ready to get pregnant.” The lady paused, looking at all the ashen faces of the girls in the room. 

“You can go through your heat without letting them touch you, ladies, but it will  _ hurt _ . The more heats you ignore, the more painful it will get and by certain age past thirty-five, I believe, is when it will get life-threatening. Same thing for the Alphas. The ruts will be painful, they will be aggressive. They can control themselves depending on their mental fortitude.” 

The fact that during her heat, her alphas could smell her arousal made Hermione flush harder than ever.  _ And Sirius has a sensitive nose _ . Before she could turn herself on, her eyes flitted to Pawnie again and a question popped in her head. “Can another Alpha come and take someone’s else’s omega from the original alpha?” Hermione asked, watching Pawnie freeze at her words.

“Yes.” The lady answered, confused. “Let’s move on to male anatomy. In a days time, they will form a knot on the base of their penis. When you have sex and you are about to reach the precipice, his knot will increase inside you… as if it is a plug to keep the sperm inside. The thing is… if he is lucid enough, he won't force it inside.” 

“Like a dog?” A girl asked from the back and the lady nodded. “If this is all, I will like to speak to my Alpha that he is going to knot me in a couple of days.” 

“Er.. yes. If you have any more questions, I will be here.” The lady called out as the girls and two boys stood up from the chairs. Hermione glanced at Hannah.

“Let’s go. I am sure we will find an Alpha without an omega.” She said, serious. Hannah nodded, just as serious. The two girls left the conference table and walked back the way the came from. Not too soon, her five Alphas came into view with Remus being there. “Remus!” The said man gave a wide smile at her. Hermione ran and jumped on him, Remus wrapped his arms around her waist to twirl her around.

“Hey, Hermione. You don’t look too beat up about having five men as your Alphas.” Remus said, pulling his head back to look at her.

“They are all men I know and if I was beaten up about it, it still wouldn’t change the fact that I have five alphas attached to me. At least, it is not like Mr. Weasley or Dumbledore.” Hermione answer, shrugging, trying to sound pragmatic as she could but she knew she will probably freak out later tonight. 

“Can you place your head back?” Remus asked, suddenly, and though confused, she did as he asked. She caught Sirius’s eyes to see him look like he was about to attack. She was shocked when she felt Remus’s nose run down her neck. He made an appreciative noise, then placed her back on the ground. “You smell good, but not as delicious as my wife.” 

Hermione laughed at that. “You better watch out. You going to get decked by Sirius or the rest of the men.” Hermione noted, pointing at the angered men. Remus lifts up placating hands to calm them down. “Anyways, is Tonks and Teddy here?” 

“Yeah, they are here. They will be with us shortly.” 

“Hermione.” Hannah urged, reminding everyone that she was there.  Hermione nodded, energized. “We got to go.”

“I will be back. We have to reinstate a different alpha for someone we know. There is bound to be an alpha without an omega.” Hermione explained, causing her Alphas to come closer to her. The closer they got, the better she felt. The urge to wink at Dean came but she quelled it, just giving out a soft smile at the man who winked at her in return.  _ Damn, should have winked. _

“Who are you trying to save?” Antonin asked, crossing his arms.

“We are trying to save Pawnie Harris from  _ Cormac _ !” Hermione cried out, angrily. “She was literally scared and crying when we Omegas got together. We just need to find a solitary alpha that could challenge no-balls Cormac into a fight and take Pawnie has his or her omega!” 

“How are you going to find him or her?” Mulciber asked and Hermione paused as he stared at that man, blankly. “You don’t know, huh?” Hermione shook her head. “We will also have to look. I don’t like that boy and his father.” 

“Then you are with me. Your height can be an advantage.” Hermione said, smiling at the former Death Eater who blinked at her suggestion then gave her a sinful smile. He walked away from Antonin to stand next to her. She could feel his body heat and his scent — cedar wood and wintergreen mint — roll over her. She even heard Hannah sighed happily. 

“Frank and I will go this way.” Sirius suggested, pointing to his right, looking quite put off. Frank nodded, his face serious and intense and god damn panty jerking worthy. Two handsome former convicts standing together could give Hermione a heart attack. The more she stared at them, the more her whole body got hot—  

“Winchester and I will head that way.” Antonin declared, pointing the opposite direction from Sirius. Dean shrugged and Sam volunteered to go with them as Karen piped up to go with Frank. 

“Orias, Remus, and I will head that way.” Hermione decided, pointing in front of her, then she looked at the two tall men for their assent and they nodded. 

“Ron and I will go that way.” Hannah suggested pointing towards the area where there were less populated. They all nodded and went to the designated paths. Everywhere she looked, she saw omegas with their alphas. Some already kissing and some only talking. She blushed at the kissing couple, seeing how intimately they were kissing. Would she kiss all her men like that?

“Hmm, Granger, what are you thinking about?”  Mulciber asked, looking at her salaciously. Remus also looked down at her, a faint blush on his cheeks.

“Huh? Oh, I was just thinking about the couples that are already kissing which made me think that I have to kiss all five of you. Why?” Hermione asked and Mulciber leaned in, his lips by her ear. Hermione inhaled the sensual and mintiness that was Orias which made her insides clench and toes curl. She leaned closer to his body.

“Because we can smell your arousal.” He whispered, his tone low and deep, making her cheeks flame when it dawned on her that her professor, her favorite professor, could smell her… She looked at Remus, guiltily, trying to ignore (failing) that Orias was sniffing her neck. “Those suppressants aren’t doing a very good job, Hermione.” 

The sudden urge to move her head to the side threatened her when Remus cleared his throat, sounding uncomfortable. Orias snapped out of his trance and stood up straight, a wild look in his eyes that made Hermione shiver — not in fear, but something _ else.  _ “Sorry, Remus!” she apologized to her professor who shook his head at her.

“Not your fault.” Remus said, glaring at Orias who shrugged his shoulder at him, helpless. The continued their trek of finding a lone Alpha when they stumbled upon Draco who looked happy and troubled at the same time. He turned around to see Hermione walking towards him then to the towering man next to her who he nodded to.

“You doing good, Malfoy?” Hermione asked, stopping in front of the blonde Alpha. Draco shrugged, helplessly.

“This whole business is shit, Granger. I mean, I have no room to complain when I found out my omega is my fiance. I should be glad and happy and I am, believe me… but I didn’t want the government to force something between us. But we are already together… so I don’t know what the deal is.” Malfoy complained, sighing. 

“You don’t want the government to take the decision out of your hands. This is personal matters. You were scared that you would have gotten attached to someone else other than Daphne, correct?” Hermione assumed and Draco nodded, sharply. She walked up to him and grabbed his hand. “Your love for Daphne is so strong that even magic felt it. Some of us aren’t even lucky — well, I am lucky if I look at in a positive way. Which brings me to my next point: do you know any lone alpha out there that does not have an omega?” 

Draco looked at her confused, then he thought about it. He slowly nodded. “Yeah, Theodore Nott. Why? Who you got?” Draco asked, then his eyes flitted to Mulciber. “Him?”

“And Antonin, Sirius, and two muggle men.” Hermione replied and watched Draco’s eyes bug out. “I will explain later but I need Theodore Nott.” 

“Why? Five Alphas aren’t enough?” Malfoy asked, incredulous, causing Mulciber and Remus to cough out a laugh. Hermione let out a shocked laugh as well then shook her head to bring back the serious mood. 

“No. I want Cormac McLaggen to never have an omega under him. Pawnie Harris is his and she is beyond scared. Only way Pawnie can get another Alpha is to have a stronger Alpha challenge hers. And Theodore is strong.” 

Draco nodded at her reasoning. “I will bring him over if he is interested. He was kind of miffed that there wasn’t an omega for him.” Malfoy said, then nodded at each of the men before going to find Theo. Remus piped up, too, his head turned a different way.

“I see Tonks. I will be right back.” Remus said, looking at a crowd. Hermione nodded and watched Remus go through the throng of people. Not a second later, she felt Mulciber put his hand on her shoulders to pull her back to his chest. His body heat intruded past her thin dress and warmed her back. She looked up at Mulciber who was looking down at her, his eyes heavy with something dark that made her stomach turn on its head. 

“I am surprised he didn’t rip my throat out for sniffing you.” He said, his deep voice made her back vibrate. Unconsciously, she snuggled deeper into his embrace as she pondered his words. 

“Not my fault I smell good.” Hermione sniffed, causing the man to let out a deep laugh.  _ Why am I not scared of him?  _ Why did she want his hand to go lower? God damned hormones… “We never fought in the war, did we?” 

“Nah. I opted not to. I fight adults. Not children.” Mulciber answered, glancing down at her. “I also never dated someone under 20, let alone be mated with one.” Hermione blushed at his words. “I, also, never knew how quite delectable the Gryffindor princess really was.” He continued, lowering his head to her neck again. “It’s going to be a struggle from here on out, princess.” 

“How so?” she asked, her voice breaking when she felt his nose skim her neck. She leaned her neck more for him and his hold on her tightened. 

“You smell so good… I don’t think I could keep my hands off of you.” He said, then kissed her on the spot between her neck and shoulder — exactly where the lady told the mark should be. She squeezed her legs to give her some kind of relief. She tried to breathe out from her mouth because his scent was surrounding her, filling her. Clearing of the throat made through her haze but she ignored it. She pressed herself closer to his large body causing Mulciber to circle his long arms around her shoulders, pressing his lips along the line of her shoulder with more force now. Despite his past profession, Hermione felt safe in his arms. And Merlin be damned, his lips were so— 

“Granger!” the voice said, sharply, and Hermione inhaled sharply as she snapped out of her trance. Mulciber growled low in his throat but let her go slowly. She walked away, feeling drunk. She looked up to see it was Malfoy and Theodore. She pouted at being disturbed, causing the two men to laugh at her. 

“How are you going to survive five Alphas, Granger? Your hole is going to be like this big—” Malfoy asked, using his both hands to shape out a circle big enough to hold a bottle. She blushed profusely at his crude language. 

“Shut up, Malfoy.” Mulciber said, laughing. Hermione slapped her cheeks multiple times to get rid of the haze created by standing in her Alpha’s vicinity and opened her eyes to check out Theo. Desperate to change the subject and trying to stop herself from turning around to jump Mulciber, Hermione cleared her throat and smiled at Theo. 

“You ready to challenge an Alpha, Nott?” Hermione asked, causing Theo to smirk at her, a glint flashing through his eyes.

“Anything to throw down that punk from his mistaken high horse and remind him where he belongs. Let’s get going.” Theo declared, a smirk making itself known in his quite thin lips. They all turned back around to go the way she came from. She made sure to keep a little distance between herself and Mulciber noticed the space with a smug smirk.  _ I really do want to climb him _ , Hermione thought, forlorn. 

Hermione shot off a Patronus telling the rest of her Alphas that she found a promising candidate. She turned to look at Mulciber. “What did Cormac say about me? Ron never told me.” Hermione asked, watching the way he turned his head —  _ wow, I am getting turned on by how this guy moves his head? _ These suppressants aren’t doing much. She didn't get an answer when the rest of her group came together. 

“Nott?” Ron asked, looking surprised. “Surprising.”

“How so? Omegas are quite hard to occur or that is what the Ministry witch told me.” Nott explained then nodded at Hermione. “Makes sense that one omega would get more than one Alphas. Angelina Johnson got George Weasley and Marcus Flint as her Alphas. They would be getting letters to come to the Ministry to have the spell put on them.” 

“Wait, my brother has to share his girlfriend with  _ Marcus Flint?” _ Ron asked, horrified, but no one paid attention to him but Hermione, who gave him a sympathetic smile. 

“And most of us are Betas?” Karen asked and Theo nodded. 

“And keep these two separate from each other.” Malfoy remarked, pointing at Hermione and Mulciber. They all turned to look at the questionable two to see Hermione blushing and Mulciber rubbing the back of his neck, smiling sheepishly. “They were this close to marking each other if we didn’t interrupt.”

“Shut up,  _ Malfoy! _ Remember our third year? Want a repeat?” Hermione hissed out, embarrassed. Malfoy just smirked at her then looked away. She looked at the rest of her Alphas to see them looking at her like she betrayed them. Sighing at the fact that it was her duty to crowd control, Hermione raised her hand placating. “Don’t listen to that ferret! We did nothing of that sort! We just smelled great, right?” She glanced up at Mulciber

“Yes.” Mulciber agreed, nodding. Sirius and Dean didn’t look convinced whereas Frank smiled. Antonin just rolled his eyes and walked up to his friend.

“She smelled good?” Antonin asked, curiously.

“Amazing. She smells amazing.” Mulciber replied and Hermione huffed. “Go, smell her.”

“ _ She _ is standing right here! And no sniffing here!” Hermione cried out, irritatedly. Antonin and Mulciber just chuckled at her. Before she could rip Antonin’s hair off, Hannah came back. “Found him?”

“Yeah. He is with Pawnie now. Ready, Nott?” Hannah asked and Nott just shoved his hand into his pockets. “Let's do this!” 

They followed the blonde haired witch towards the area where Theo and Cormac were going to fight. As they made way, Remus, Tonks and Teddy joined up with them. Hermione immediately went up to Tonks and hugged her. “Aunty Hermy!” Teddy cried out, putting his arms out. 

“Hey, Teddy bear!” Hermione cried out, carrying the child out of his mom's arms. 

“Wotcher, Hermione. Remus gave me a summary. It sucks that you got attached to snakes but the rest though, hmm?” Tonks said, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Hermione giggled, shyly. “And now you are trying to help Nott junior get an omega? Always so altruistic.” 

Hermione shrugged. “I am saving an omega. She got Cormac as an Alpha.” 

Tonks scrunched up her nose. “Ew. His father is ew. He is ew.” Her childish response made Hermione giggle but the serious sigh that came out to Tonks stopped Hermione. “I don't know how this going to pan out. The sudden boom of babies… is the government going to give stipends, especially for you because you have more than two Alphas?” 

Hermione froze at Tonk's words. “Jones never said anything about financial compensation. If we have kids, that is whole point of this cruel situation, how will I afford five kids plus more? I know Sirius has the unending Black family inheritance and probably both Mulciber and Dolohov have the bank… but I can’t always rely on them. A job at the ministry might not be ideal…” 

“Five kids?” Tonk’s prodded but before Hermione could answer, she felt a presence behind her. She turned around to see Frank who was eyeing the baby with such soft eyes that her heart fluttered. “This is…?”

“Oh, this is Frank Castle. Frank, this is Tonks Lupin and this sweet boy is Teddy Lupin.” Hermione introduced, stepping back. Frank put his hand out and Tonk’s shook it. 

“Sturdy, hmm.” Tonk’s waggled her eyebrows, making her hair change from the usual bright pink to dark pink. Frank’s eyes zoned on her hair, looking awed. “I can do your hair.”

“No, shit?” Frank asked and Tonk’s nodded, smugly. “Do it.” Tonks pink hair became shorter and brown just Frank’s and she looked so off that Hermione burst out laughing. “You look very handsome, ma'am.” 

Tonks laughed as her hair resumed back to its original shape and color. Frank turns to Teddy who was looking at him with curiosity. “You want to hold him, Mr. Castle?” Tonks offered and Frank looked at the mother in shock then nodded, his eyes slightly welling up. He turned to Teddy and lifted his hands up but waited for Teddy's permission. Teddy looked at his mom who nodded then he lifted his arms towards Frank. 

“Come here, big boy.” Frank said, his voice filled with such tenderness that Hermione had to hold back her own tears. Hermione wonders if he is thinking about his late son. As Frank lifted Teddy to the air, causing the boy to let out a peal of laughter, Hermione had to look away to hide her emotions. How could she give him a child knowing that it won't be his first son? She felt her throat beginning to clog up but she cleared it to keep her emotions at bay. 

“Name?” Teddy asked, grabbing at Frank's face. Frank chuckled. 

“You got to know that, huh, buddy. Names Frank, Teddy.” Frank answered, hugging the boy closer to him. He looked at Tonks and gave her a pained smile. “I am sorry for hogging your child. I…” he cleared his throat when his voice began to wobble, “I had children a long time ago. Frankie Jr. and Lisa. They - uh - they—” 

“Say no more, Mr. Castle. You can hold him as long as you want. Honestly, my arms hurt.” Tonks said, smiling softly. She watched him play around with Teddy before looking around. “Oh, crap, we got left behind. I am running up ahead.” With a wave, Tonks ran up ahead towards their group, her hair changing to yellow, showing that she was excited. 

“Wait! Your child!” Frank called out, looking like a deer in headlights. 

“It's okay. Momma trusts you.” Teddy remarked, snuggling deeper into Frank's neck. His hair changed into light blue, showing that he was calm and collected. Frank looked slightly appeased and surprised by that then looked at Hermione who gave him a soft smile. 

“Let's go, Ms. Granger.” Frank said and she nodded, not realizing the small seed of crush for Frank growing. They both followed the general directions of their group, a comfortable silence falling around them.  _ I wonder _ , Hermione thought to herself,  _ if we look like a family _ . She never thought of herself as a mother. Always a scholar or a lawmaker, but never a mother. She didn't know a single thing about taking care of one baby, let alone the five babies in the future. She might need to talk to Molly about this, seeing that she has seven children. 

It didn't take too long to find the group because the fight with Theo and (bald) Cormac was already underway. Frank handed Hermione Teddy then stood in front of them as if to shield them from any attacks. She wanted to roll her eyes at this typical male behavior but she did have Teddy in her arms so she looked past it. She glanced over Frank’s broad shoulders to see the fight was only physical. Despite being in quidditch, Cormac was getting his ass handed down to him. 

They formed a crowd of onlookers as the two men brawled for dominance. Theo was breaking a sweat but he wasn't staggering or breaking focus. In fact, he looked like he was having fun. Cormac, on the other hand, was red in the face, furious. He stalked around Theo like a caged animal and when he lunged with a punch, Theo dodges it, making Cormac even crazier. 

Hermione became surprised when she felt someone beside her. Turning, she realized that it was Remus. He indicated to give Teddy back to him and she nodded, holding Teddy put to him. The boy already had his arms stretched out towards his dad.  “I make him watch this and next thing you know, I am  _ his _ punching bag.” Remus jokes, causing Hermione to giggle. “Tonks will be here if this fight gets out of hand so I am going take Teddy to the cafeteria to have his food. Tell me who wins through patronus.” He waved bye (so did Teddy) and he left. 

“Cute kid.” Frank comments when she stands next to him. 

“A sweetheart. Takes after his daddy, that's for sure.” Hermione answered. Frank leaned in closer to her ear, his proximity making her heart beat faster. 

“Sirius told us that you had a crush on Lupin for a while.” Frank confessed and Hermione looks at him, irritated. 

“Is that right? I think it's time for a haircut and a cone for that dog.” Hermione hissed, glaring at the back of the silken hairs of one Sirius Black. Frank laughs at this, coming in closer to her body. She waited with bated breath as he settled behind hair, her back slightly touching his torso. She felt his breath shift her baby hairs on her neck each time he exhaled. 

“Still have a crush on him, darling?” His voice was deep and raspy in her ear which made satisfying tingles race down her body. She could hear him talk all day, every day. Remembering his question, Hermione simply shook her head. “Then what?” 

“Respect.” She answered, tilting her head to try to catch his eyes. Frank didn't answer for a minute to a point that she got concerned. “Frank?”

“Please, I want you to stop worrying that you are trying to steal Maria's spot.” Frank's voice was no longer husky and seductive, causing Hermione to turn around to face him. “You have got to understand. I just met you and I have loved — still love — Maria for a long, long time. It's going to take me time to love you but it will be a love different than Maria.” 

Feeling like her heart was in her throat, Hermione licked her lips as she tried to tamper the rising emotions. “I am not asking you to fall in love with me or anything, Frank. This situation forced us to be together and we got to live together. I just… don't want you to think I am trying to cure you, or heal you, or steal her memories and replace myself in her shoes. If we had the choice, we would break it off and you move on and I move on. But we don't, so I will have to accept that none of these men will fall in love with me. That it is all the hormones.” 

“I didn’t say that. I said my love for you will be different than my love for Maria. I will always love Maria.” Frank corrected then Hermione gave him a soft smile, patting his cheeks. 

“It’s very sweet of you to say that Frank but come on, you really expect that? I am not sad about it. We all are different people with different viewpoints.” Hermione said, smiling at him. “I know you are trying to spare my feelings but don't you think it's a bit too early for a conversation about love? And whatever we do feel for each other, it will be controlled by these hormones. So don't worry about it.”

 

"That is not what I --"

Before Frank could finish his sentence, her name was called from behind her, causing her to turn and move away from the vigilante, being thankful for the distraction. It was just the hormones and the newly made connection that was making Frank talk about different sorts of love. She would not expect a man with such type of caliber to talk about feelings or such. Her worry about replacing Maria was taken care of and that's it. 

Seeing that no one was fighting any more, she eyed Sirius curiously who was eyeing her back with the same emotion. “Who won?” she asked, standing next to Sirius, feeling a set of eyes settle on the back of her head. She ignored it. 

“Theo, of course.” Sirius answered, biting his lower lips. His eyes flicker above her head before gazing back at her. “Are you alright? 

“Yeah, I am.” Hermione answered, then remembered why she should be angry at him. She punched him on his shoulder but it didn't affect him. He simply raised an eyebrow at her behavior. “ _ That _ is for telling everyone that I had a crush on Remus!” 

Wincing guiltily, Sirius gave her a grimacing smile. “Look, it just popped out, okay?” 

“How did it come about?” Hermione asked, giving him a puzzled look. 

Sirius coughed, his cheeks slightly pink from the blush that was warming them. "After you… uh… woke up from your faint, kitten, for some reason, we came on the discussion about you liking older men. Don't ask me how because I don't know." Sirius answered, looking down at her with his familiar gray eyes. He bit his cheeks, then grabbed her by her elbow to pull her away from the crowds. 

"Sirius?" Hermione asked, confused, as she watched him throw a  _ Muffalito _ around them. Suddenly, there was buzzing around them, keeping them in a separate bubble from the rest of the world. 

"Tell me the truth or else, I will tell everyone about you turning into a cat. How are you really doing?" He asked, crossing his arms across his chest. "You got five men attached to you, two of them who wanted to kill you two years ago." 

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know how to feel, honestly. I am curious about our bonds but at the same time, I worry about all the personalities crashing. I know you are not the type to get situated and I know getting me as your omega is the less than ideal —  _ way less than ideal _ — and I don't know how to tell Harry that you have to mark me. Or accept the fact that Castle has to have another family against his will… I don't know much about the Dean, Antonin, or Mulciber… but I just have to accept it, Sirius. I didn't get anyone too bad." 

Sirius scoffed. "'Too bad'?" He echoed then shook his head. "You got Antonin and Mulciber."

"But I didn't get Travers who we all know loves to play with his girls before killing them; I didn't get Crabbe who seems to take after his father; I didn't get Rookwood or Greyback or Avery or the Carrow guy." Hermione listed, making Sirius wince at the mention of Travers. "Since they have been decided to be my Alpha, Antonin and Mulciber have been nothing but respectful towards me. I don't know how long that will last but I know for sure that they will be scrutinized more now they are with me. 

"Sirius, a lot has happened since we woke up today. We can't solve all the problems now." She finished, grabbing his hand to rub it comfortingly. Or at least she tried to if it weren't for tingling arousal running through when she grabbed his hand. She could also see the change in his eyes as he grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers. 

Sirius let out a choked cough. “Oh, Merlin. How will we explain this to Harry?” he asked, pulling her closer to his body. She automatically leaned into his embrace, letting the familiar security wash over her like a warm blanket. His hand wrapped loosely behind her back, his hands resting above her bum. "I am married to his best friend — heck, his  _ sister. _ " 

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "At least, he will know what to expect tomorrow. I just hope he doesn't get separated from Ginny. Harry will understand. I can now ground him officially." 

Sirius let out a laugh, squeezing her to his body, shoving his face into her neck and inhaled. "You are not less than ideal, Hermione. I may not want to settle down but I got you, a person I trust. And that is saying a lot." 

She squeezed him in response, her heart beating fast, her skin feeling sensitive and warm. She felt him breathe her in which made him tighten his arms around her. She was sure he could hear her heart beating faster than a hummingbird's wings. "We should get ready to leave. We should plan out what to do next." Hermione said, slowly.

Sirius made an agreement sounds but he didn't let Hermione go. Instead, his hands began to roam her back. " _ Sirius _ , we got to leave." She tried again but this time, he pushed her away, his eyes wild and filled with lust. She waved her hand, causing the loud ambiance to surround them, trying to ignore the arousal curling in her lower belly. Hermione swallowed to relieve her dry throat as Sirius combed his hair with his fingers, righted his clothes, then smirked down at her. 

"I hate to admit it but Mulciber is correct." Sirius said, walking away from her, towards the rest of her Alphas. "You do smell fucking delicious."


	6. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! It's me! Herewith a new chapter! I hope you all had a good waiting period and I am sorry about that! As I have mentioned in [Fatum Stringis]'s latest chapter, I will be updating very slowly nowadays. 
> 
> Life, the usual interfering queen, had shoved her nose in my business and is keeping me busy. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this really LONG chapter.

CHAPTER FIVE

* * *

 

“Professor Snape, I know you hate to be disturbed in your self-imposed exile but we are in desperate help. I am in desperate help. Can you brew several batches of strong hormone suppressants as fast as you can? Fast as in… I needed them yesterday. Payment will be given upon the arrival of the potion. Let's just say… we are all fucked. Let's just say an asshole from the ministry went around Kingsley’s back and imposed a very weird marriage law.”

 

With a flick of her wand, Hermione watched her patronus otter float away. She was currently residing in the women’s bathroom. She had to get away from the men, especially away from Sirius, to get a breather. She can’t go with her hormones in haywire or else she will have all five men marking her tonight. The thought made her arousal demon raise its head.  _ Down! _

 

“What do I do?” she groaned to herself. How can I pleasure five men when I can barely please myself, Hermione thought to herself, clenching her hand into a fist instead of wanting to pull her hair out of her skull. However, she wasn’t alone in this. Both Frank and Dean got dumped into the magical world for the first time  _ and _ got married via soul bond on the same day. However, she is allowed to freak out, right? One way or another, they will be marking her and maybe sometime after that impregnating her. 

 

That thought should have repulsed her but it did the opposite. Swallowing around a dry throat, she pointed her wand to herself, her hand trembling. She  _ scourgify  _ the sweat away and removed a concentrated perfume balm and rubbed it all over her neck. This will do until Snape comes with hormone suppressants. She looked at herself in the mirror. She still looks like herself, her eyes wider than usual, but still the same. She had lost all the baby fat while running through the forest in the Horcrux hunt. After the war, she gained back the weight she had lost in the run but her baby fat didn’t make a return, leaving her face slightly slimmer. Her curls would have snapped the hair band back when she was twelve… and it would snap again if it weren’t for the amount curls control potions in her hair. 

 

The door opened to reveal Karen and Hannah, who looked concerned for her. Hermione smiled at them which was a sign for them to enter the restroom. Despite knowing Karen for less than five hours, Hermione had come to care for the lawyer. She barely spoke to Hannah in Hogwarts and now Hermione regretted not offering her friendship to the Hufflepuff. Hermione glanced back at the mirror and magicked away the spell that was holding her chignon. Her riotous curls spilled all over her shoulders. 

 

“Are you okay, Hermione?” Karen asked, softly, placing her hand on top of Hermione’s hand. 

 

She wanted to say that she was fine. That she has to think of the next step but the words got lodged in her throat. “I-I don’t know what to do now.” Hermione finally said, admitting her weakness. “This blindsided all of us. Five men, three and more children. We all are forced against our consent into this binding. If I don’t comply, I will be taken to jail. If I say no, what will happen to my — I mean, the men? They will have to find another omega. I am not even marked to them and the thought of some other omega taking care of them just — argh!” She let out a groan of anger. 

 

It was silent for a few minutes. Hermione let out a long, suffering sigh. “I was speaking to Frank and he was talking about feelings. I was shocked really. Talking about different kinds of love… I hope he realizes that whatever he will feel towards me will be because of the hormones. I don’t know what type of woman Maria was but so I don’t know what type he leans towards to.” Hermione said, glancing at Karen. “He seems like the type of person who is emotionally constipated.” 

 

Karen grimaced. “You are  _ not _ wrong about that. Maybe, his hormones were talking but he will treat you differently than he treated Maria. No one can replace her. What about Sirius?” 

 

Hermione groaned louder at that. “I don’t know if fate played a cruel trick on me or what but I have a terrible crush on him. Do not tell him this but he was the first one to star in my first ever wet dream.” 

 

“Really? My first wet dream was with Mr. Lupin.” Hannah admitted, blushing. Hermione raised an eyebrow at her. “ _ I _ wasn’t the only one! Most of the Hufflepuffs loved him.” 

 

“At least your first wet dream didn’t contain your best friend’s way older brother.” Karen mumbled, a faint hue on top of her cheeks. “And he found out.”

 

“NO!” Hermione and Hannah cried out, shocked for the muggle woman who simply nodded. “What happened?” 

 

“He didn’t think much of it, though it was funny, it took me six months to find my guts to step into my best friends house again. By the time, he had an amazing girlfriend and all. The funny thing is… I didn’t even know that I had a crush on him until that dream. Then he was —”

 

“Everywhere.” Hermione finished, making Karen nod. “The thing was I had my first dream on the summer of the year we stopped his execution. I was maybe 13 or 14.” 

 

Karen looked at Hermione in surprise. “Execution?” she repeated, and Hermione nodded, pursing her lips. “I saved Frank from the death penalty. Let me tell you. He is very stubborn and honorable. We tried to use Post Traumatic Stress Disorder to lessen his charges and he denied it; saying it was a mockery for the people who  _ did _ have the disorder. He made it hard for us but the more I learned about it, I understood. I understood why he did all of that.”

 

“The first time I met Sirius, it was by the Shrieking Shack outside of Hogwarts. He was the first one to escape our prison and news were going around reminding that he still at large and very,  _ very _ dangerous. The first I saw him was in a forgotten and destroyed shack which you have to go through a moving tree and… time wasn’t forgiving on him. Anyone who enters the prison comes out with something taken from them. Sirius had spent in prison for 12 years for a crime he didn’t even do; he never even got a trail.” Hermione said, quietly. The atmosphere in the bathroom was heavy and solemn. “When it came clear that Sirius wasn’t the one to kill my best friend’s parents… despite the crazed appearance, I could see how much he loves Harry.

 

“So, color me shocked, when my first ever wet dream was of a recently escaped man who is a godfather to my best friend. I was very confused and very turned on. Two emotions that should not go together.” Hermione finished, causing the other two to laugh. 

 

“Well, you guys told your embarrassing stories. I will tell you about my wet dream containing Mr. Lupin.” Hannah began making the two women to look at her, expectantly. Her face colored at the attention. "For some reason, he gave me a detention. He made me learn about werewolf mating styles and practiced them on me.  _ Oh my God. I can't believe I told you that! _ " Hannah covered her face in embarrassment. 

 

Hermione laughed, shocked out of her mind. "If it makes you feel better, in my dream, I was his  _ personal _ jailer." 

 

"And mine was as forbidden as it comes and that's all I am saying." Karen dictated, crossing her arms, causing the two girls to laugh. "So, to get back to matters on hand, what's next?" 

 

The mood immediately sobered up as the women thought about it. Hannah looked up, contemplating. "Get to know our Alphas? I already know Neville but not that much honestly." 

 

"The best way to know someone is to drink. We should all go to a bar after this and just… mingle." Karen offered, looking thoughtful. Hermione brightened up. A drink sounded really good right now. 

 

"We should go to a muggle bar. I don't think I have the energy for the paparazzi." Hannah added, hopefully. Hermione nodded, furiously. If word got out that she was married to five men… it wouldn't be good, even if it wasn't her fault. The girls decided that hiding in the restroom was over and done with so they left just to see the men a few feet away. They turned around at their arrival and Hermione saw the tall figure of Neville standing amongst them, along with Draco and Daphne. 

 

“Neville!” Hermione called out, smiling widely. The not-so-shy man gave a bright smile in return before his eyes slid past Hermione and over her shoulder, his mouth open in wonder. She knew exactly who he is looking at her. Hermione watched the struggle to pull his eyes away and at the end of the struggle, he won. He walked closer to Hannah and Hermione, pointedly looking at the curly-haired witch. 

 

“Imagine my surprise when I finally came out of auror training to see this whole business.” Neville said once he got closer. “To find out that I have an omega…” His eyes flicker to Hannah who walked up beside Hermione. "... an omega that I might have a crush on." 

 

Hermione squealed. She never in her life squealed as Hannah blushed furiously at Neville's words. She had to urge to look away from the heat in Neville's eyes so she looked at Karen who looked shocked and happy at the same time. Before she could jump in happiness, a familiar throat clearing sliced through the happy haze. Everyone turned around to see the tall figure of Severus Snape, in his usual full black ensemble, carrying several glass jars with what looked like lilac-colored cream. 

 

"Professor Snape!" Hermione said, surprised at how fast he got here. 

 

"Miss. Granger, Miss. Abbot, and the rest." Snape drawled, nodding at each of them. Sirius and Remus nodded back. Antonin and Orias simply stared at their former Dark member. "The imbecile Jones and his research team had notified me earlier about what they have done so I already made superior suppressor cream. Apply to your neck every morning and night." 

 

"Thank you, professor!" Hermione and Hannah said at the same time, walking towards their former potions master to grab their ointment. 

 

"Are you also affected too, Snape?" Sirius asked, for once looking worried. Severus shook his head, looking sick. 

 

"Fortunately, no. I am unable to sire children." He answered. He glanced back at the two girls, saddened. "I am sorry that this happened to you two. You guys have been a pain in my arse since you first stepped into my classroom but this… I would never wish it on anyone. You all have been through so much and yet…" Severus shook his head, missing the shocked look on Hermione's face. This is the second time she had seen such a stoic man show emotions. The first time was when Harry, Ron, and Hermione had saved him from Nagini's bite. That was the first time she had seen that man cry. 

 

"It is already set in stone, Professor. We can't do much about it." Hannah piped up, smiling softly. "And we are not the only ones affected. The men are, too." 

 

Severus turned to look at the group of men crowding around before turning to look at the girls again, confusion swimming in his eyes. "Why are there more men than women here?" He asked, slowly, his voice dropping to the familiar no-nonsense drawl. Hermione cleared her throat and almost jumped two feet in the air when Snape's obsidian eyes snapped towards her. 

 

"I… I have five Alphas." Hermione quickly said and Snape's jaw dropped for few seconds before snapping shut. It was quiet as they all watched Snape simmer in his anger. "Professor?"

 

"Blimey, Hermione, he is gonna explode!" She heard Ron protest but she ignored him. The Potions Master snapped his head up, his face blank. 

 

"Let's go, Ms. Granger. We will find Gregor Jones." 

* * *

 

It didn't take too long to find Jones. 

The whole group had followed Snape before the shouting was heard. They all hurried towards the commotions to see five Aurors dragging the struggling Jones who was screaming his protest. Hermione heard Snape curse at his own bad luck as they all watched Kingsley apparate right in front of the entourage of Aurors. She heard Dean exclamation at the sudden appearance of the Prime Minister. The Aurors brought Jones in front of Kingsley and pushed him down on his knees. 

“Let’s get near. We ought to enjoy this.” Antonin spoke up, making everyone agree with him. Hermione wasn’t the type to see suffering but there are few exceptions… and this was one of them. They got closer to the scene and their group wasn’t the only one interested in Jones predicament. Before she could examine the crowd further, Jones began to plead his case. 

“Minister,  _ please _ , I was doing what was best for the world!” Jones cried out, trying to wrench his arms out from the hold. Realizing that Jones was being a pain in the ass, one of the Aurors holding Jones down released the man before shooting a paralyzing spell at the distraught man. 

“No,” Kingsley began, his voice low and controlled but Hermione could see the rage in the shaking of his hand, “ _ no. _ You did what  _ you _ thought was the best in the world. Instead of finally being free from fear and oppression we face less than a year back, now all of us are stuck in this ridiculousness of this shit you brought upon us.” Before he could finish, the sound of door crashed open brought their attention to the left to see more Aurors holding up the red-robed wizengamot wizards in magical shackles, being brought beside Jones. “All of you have gone around my back to enact this law. Seeing that you are the main culprit here, Jones, as a Prime Minister of British Wizarding world, I, Kingsley Shacklebot, will invoke the punishment by myself. The punishment is the removal of Gregor Jones’s magic and ten years served in Azkaban. So mote it be.”

“So mote it be!” All the wizards and witches answered back, making the magic swirled around them seeing that they are the witnesses. 

“Minister! Please! I beg of you! Have mercy!” Jones cried out in desperation as Kingsley removed his wand from his holster. Kingsley didn’t bother answering him when he pointed his golden wand at the frozen man. Hermione could see Jones’s eyes moving furiously around. Suddenly afraid, she grabbed the elbow of the closest person to her and shuffled closer. The familiar scent of engine oil and whiskey surrounded her and had momentarily distracted her. She looked at who she was holding on to and realized that it was Dean Winchester. He looked down at her quickly to shoot off a wink before looking back up at the commencing scene. 

Swallowing, trying to suppress the urge to climb Dean’s broad back, Hermione pulled her eyes away and watched as Kingsley began to chant. She felt someone behind her and she turned her head to see it was Remus. “Only the Prime Minister has the ability to remove someone’s magic. Not even Voldemort knew that. What is so magnificent about this spell is that the spell only lasts in your head for half-hour since being read. The spell is heavily guarded, with more security than Gringotts. We all don’t know where the spell even is. I am assuming that is where Kingsley was, reading the spell.” 

Before she could extrapolate her wonder about how the spell works, Kingsley had stopped chanting and a blue light shot off the end of the wand and hit Jones’s forehead. “Hermione, it is best if you cover your eyes.” Remus said, but she shook her head. She needed to see. 

“Silence him.” Kingsley ordered and an auror complied. The removal of magic began and Hermione was horrified as she watched minuscule tears on Jones's skin appeared. Jones had his mouth open, telling us exactly how painful it was. Instead of blood pouring out, a stream of light poured out of his skin, shining like a diamond with emerald and sapphires in the mix. Hermione had never seen the magic in this condensed form before and it was so beautiful. She wasn’t the only one. Everyone was mesmerized by it, ignoring the fact that it was being pulled out of someone. 

It didn’t take too long for it to stop diffusing out of Jones. The pure magic hung in the air, coiling around itself and someone -oohed at the sight. With a flick of his wrist, Kingsley finished the spell. The coiled magic began to compress until it gave out a pop, palm-sized hardened magic, looking like a gem, hung in the air. Sweat beading around Kingsley's head as he ordered one of the Aurors for a padded cushion. Once holding the cushion, Kingsley plucked out the magic gem from the air and laid it gently on the cushion. 

“The rest of you,” Kingsley said, looking at the seven Wizengamot members who slightly shuffled away from the angered minister. “Despite being members of the Wizengamot, you had decided to ignore ethics and morality and went ahead to support this venture behind my back… you all will be serving a term in Azkaban and have your positions in the wizengamot removed.” 

Sensing that he was done doling out punishments, the aurors grabbed the dazed Jones and the former politicians and dragged them away from the crowd. Kingsley looked like he was about to stumble but he righted himself, his personal assistant removing a handkerchief to wipe away the sweat. Hermione walked up to the Minister and placed her hand on his elbow. “Hey, Kings.” 

“Oh, Hermione. What a day.” Kingsley said, looking down at the tiny witch, forlorn. “I can’t believe I am in this situation. I am 49. My omega is 25. She is in my office now… with my pregnant fiance.” 

“Oh, I am sorry, Kingsley.” Hermione said, her throat closing up as tears beaded up. She threw her arms around his waist. She felt someone else wrap their arms around her and Kingsley and another person doing the same. With a turn of the head, she saw it was Hannah and Karen with tears in their eyes.

“Girls, it’s alright. I am working it out with Fiona. Katie is devastated and Fiona knows that it isn’t her fault.” Kingsley said, placing his arms around the three crying girls. He looked up at the rest of the men and mouthed ‘help’. Neville pulled Hannah off, Dean did the same for Hermione, and Sam for Karen. “You girls need to have time with your bonded mates. These are trying times… I wish I had stopped saying that phrase last year. I will figure out a way to help the omegas with their… children.”

“Don’t take too much stress for yourself, Kings.” Sirius piped up, reaching out to clasp Hermione’s neck. Why did that feel amazing to Hermione? Snape slapped Sirius’s wrist and the Black heir let go, hissing more in surprise than pain. “What was that for?”

“Control yourself, Black.” Snape hissed back, making Sirius blush, scolded. Hermione simply looked fondly at the exchange. 

“You don’t take too much stress, Sirius. Hermione. I will catch up later. I have work to do. We all should get coffee.” Kingsley said, walking away, a gaggle of aurors and assistants surrounding him. 

“Kingsley does give out great hugs.” Hermione said then shrugging. Remembering about the ointment, Hermione pointed at the ointment to Hannah and they immediately scooped some lilac cream out from the jar and began to rub the cooling cream on the areas Snape had suggested. A sweet smell of jasmine surrounded them. She watched as the men wrinkled their noses at her (Orias was straight up pouting). 

“These ointments will last all day. Make sure to put them on before sleeping and after waking up. Once you run out, owl me and I will make your a fresh batch.” Snape said, then blushed. “Make sure to put some near your private parts when you have the chance. With that embarrassing note, I am leaving.” 

Before Hermione could thank her professor, Severus Snape booked it down the hallway with his robes flaring out. She turned towards the group and placed her hand on her hips. “Okay, so we really don’t know each other. I don’t know about you guys but trying to mark someone sexually or anyway is not the way to go. Karen, Hannah, and I had come up with a plan to go to a bar and mingle. We have to decide the living arrangements, expenses, future.” 

Frank nodded. “I barely know you, Ms. Granger. I would like to before we continue with anything.” The soldier said, crossing his arms across his chest. 

“And maybe we can learn about this world.” Dean piped up, looking around in amazement. 

Sirius’s emotive face stuttered to an angry one. “And you will explain how you know about magic and werewolves.” Sirius hissed out, glaring at the muggle. 

“What?” Hermione exclaimed, alarmed and confused. “Dean knew about us? How?” Dean looked at her, guiltily. 

“They are hunters, Hermione. They hunt witches and wizards.” Sirius spat out. Ashen faced, Hermione took a step away from Dean who immediately raised his hands towards her.

“No! No!” Sam intruded, putting his arms out. “We never knew about the world were wizards and witches lives. Only witches that we know are literal hags who do harm to humans. Remus Lupin here said about us killing only Fenrir Greyback’s packs. We didn’t even know that there was a pack leader. We just assumed that there were lone werewolves.” 

“And these werewolves aren’t like well-mannered Lupin here. They leave dead bodies wherever they walk so, yeah, we had to kill them. It was either them or humans.” Dean finished up, his hackles raising up at the accusing glare in Hermione’s eyes. “I know that you are living in this world where werewolves grow flowers and sing songs, but out there… they are killing people. We are smart enough to know the difference between hags and witches.” 

Hermione looked away, chastised, her cheeks burning in embarrassment. There she goes again, fighting for creatures blindly. “I am sorry. It’s just that—”

“We face discriminations here and Hermione doesn’t like that.” Remus piped in, smiling calmly at the frazzled girl. Hermione was this close to losing it when she nodded her head and looked at the rest.

“Let’s take them the muggle bar, Keith’s Tap. I will meet you all there! You might have to apparate them.” Hermione said, walking backward.  _ I have got to get out here! What a blunder.  _ _ Gotta get my shit together _ . 

“Whoa, whoa. Wait, where are you going?” Sirius asked, alarmed. Shit, Hermione hadn’t thought of Sirius asking and she had to figure something out fast—

“I have to drop a big shit. I will meet you there!” 

_ Oh, for Merlin's sake! Of all of the things, I could have said, why did I say THAT?! _

* * *

Hermione was still slapping her forehead when she landed a few blocks away from her parents' house. “Honestly, Hermione…” she mumbled to herself as she walked down the streets. It could have been any excuses, like ‘changing my clothes’, but no, she had to say something so unlike her that she recalled seeing the shocked faces of Draco, Sirius, Remus, and Neville. That will make them more suspicious! She went through a war, pretended to be Bellatrix, snatched Horcruxes… but yet, she couldn’t think of excuses on the spot? 

__

Seeing that her parents were to never come back to her childhood home, Hermione had warded off muggles and magical alike, creating a safe haven for her.  Making sure no one was around her before taking a step past her wards, her house came immediately into view. No matter how many times she has come here, her heart would seize up at the sight. It took a few minutes of walking into an empty home, she went over to her father’s favorite seat and slumped bonelessly on it.

__

“First things first… apologize to Dean.” She said out loud, making a list in her head. How was she to know that Dean and Sam Winchesters were both hunters and killed hags and werewolves? Of course, she would jump right up and protect the misunderstood creatures without realizing that they were Muggles and she was not. But still, she will still have to apologize to Dean because his version of magic is violent and life-threatening. She will not deny that Fenrir’s werewolves didn’t give a fuck and killed everything on sight.  

__

Hermione knew she was vocal but to this extent? It took two years of apologizing to make the House Elves trust her again but it didn’t mean they liked her. Sometimes, research is in order instead of blind opinions. “Second on the list, how to figure out my men?” Just as the sentence left her mouth, Hermione clasped her hand over her mouth.  _ Her men? My men? _ Since when? Well, okay, the spell made them her men but… there were no buts. They literally are her men… her Alphas. 

__

She barely had a boyfriend (if she considers the one month of awkward hand-holding with Ron ‘dating’), how the hell is she going to be a wife material to five men? And one of them was Harry’s godfather. This is giving her a headache. She wanted to get married after she gets a job, probably not have kids, go on vacation with one (1) husband… She felt her throat clog up. Hermione can convince herself that nothing she can do will change the fact that she would basically be a broodmare for five men. 

__

It’s was a reach. She knew it was a reach when she called herself a broodmare but her brain was already in full panic mode and tears ran down her face in a continuous stream. Her whole body racked with hiccuping sobs as she placed her head in her hands. Hermione knew that she was reacting a bit much but she couldn’t stop. She would really like a hug from her father right about now and that made her cry even more. 

__

Maybe, she will feel better after crying. 

* * *

 

The bar was halfway packed when the group of fourteen arrived. Seeing several tables empty, Sirius, Remus, and Ron pushed the tables together to fit them all. All of them settled around, the only people looking uncomfortable was Antonin and Orias but that didn't stop them ordering drinks. Dean, Sam, Frank, and Karen looked sick and rubbing their tummies as they sat down on the cushioned chairs. Apparition affected wizardkind a lot so the muggles keeping their stomach in control was quite impressive. 

Draco had brought his fiance over, a tall woman with long, shiny brown hair and startling amethyst eyes. Daphne Greengrass, she introduced herself to the four muggles and Sirius. Tonks also came, leaving Teddy with her mom. Theo would have came but he said something about getting to know Pawnie on a more personal level and none of them wanted him to extrapolate on that. 

"Where is Hermione?" Tonks asked as she was the only one who didn't witness the fight between Hermione and Dean. The hunter looked guilty but shrugged his shoulders.

"Probably crying by herself and beating herself up for assuming shit." Ron speculated. "She is the type of person to ignore her feelings until she is alone then she will act tough and all.” 

"Don't worry though. She will be fine." Remus piped up. "She will walk through this door as nothing happened, she will pull you," he pointed at Dean, "over and apologize. The only reason she chose a muggle bar is because she can avoid the paparazzi." 

"She famous?" Dean asked, taking a sip from his beer. "Ah, English beer is weak, man." 

'Oi! At least we don't drown our sorrows in alcohol as you Americans do!" Ron protested, causing the men to laugh at his words. “To answer the question, yeah, she is famous. I mean, we all are. Our best friend, Harry, had been famous since he was one. Hermione and I got famous because we are associated with him but she is more famous. Harry is just a boy who had landed in a very bad situation… she is just plain  _ scary _ .” 

“Scary? How?” Frank asked as his order of hot wings was placed in front of him. He tipped the waitress who blushed at his thankful smile and scurried away. Sirius raised an eyebrow at this. It seems that Castle has a pull so strong that even muggles also feel it.  

“You should see how she retains information. I mean, hell, she survived  _ him _ ,” Ron pointed at Antonin who was munching on his fries, not reacting, “and she survived that bitch, Bellatrix Lestrange.” Antonin paused in his eating, looking curious.

“When did this happen?” he asked, confused. Sirius raised an eyebrow at the Russian. “Orias and I were… indisposed throughout that year.” 

“Snatchers found us in the Forest of Dean and took us to Malfoy’s house.” Ron started, throwing his thumb at Draco who had suddenly looked pale, Daphne trying to soothe him with her hand on his. Sirius felt bad for the kid. To be in the presence of Voldemort and still come out sane was a wonder in Sirius’s eyes. “Malfoy here lied that he couldn’t recognize us. It would have been fine if Bellatrix hadn’t seen the Sword of Gryffindor on our back. She had the same exact replica in her bank vault and thought that we broke into her vault. Seeing that she hated muggle-borns and plus ‘stealing’ of her property gave her ammunition to torture Hermione.

I am still surprised that she could survive that.” Ron finished, shaking her head.

“It’s because she is a natural occlumens and has strong will power.” Orias piped up, throwing away a naked chicken bone. “The ones who don’t have this mental protection tend to break faster than people with occlumency training. It would be difficult for Hermione to break because she is a natural at it. However, that doesn’t mean she left that torture scar-free. One  _ crucio _ can scar you. Imagine how many times she had felt that curse plus with the craziness of Bellatrix and still survived — amazing. It’s amazing that she survived what most failed.” 

Sirius winced at the choice words, stealing a look at Neville who surprisingly didn’t react. His eyebrows wrinkled. Sirius cleared his throat. “Everyone had faced their own version of torture in different forms and ways and  _ survived _ . That is all that matters. We are not here to rehash the past. We are here to figure out how to live with this.”

Everyone nodded at his words. “There she is.” Draco suddenly said, pointing at the entrance door of the bar. Everyone turned to see that Hermione had changed into a pair of blue jeans and a form-fitting green tank top. Her hair was unbound, riotous around her head, making herself taller. They watched her look everywhere until she caught the grey eyes of Sirius. She stopped by the bar to grab a martini before approaching their table.

* * *

 

Hermione had changed into clothing that she was used to. Her clothing consisted of blue jeans and an emerald green tank top. She kept her hair free and holstered her wand on her wrist holster which she magicked to be unseen. She patted her neck to feel for the beaded bag. Seeing it was there, Hermione decided that there was no point in dallying. Her group of men and friends must have already reached the bar and found tables by now. 

She made sure the house was locked before checking the wards to see if there was any weakness she had to fix. Seeing none, she finally took a deep breath and apparated directly into an alley a couple of stores away from the bar. A stray cat yowled in fear as she appeared out of nowhere, its ears flat against its skull. Muttering an apology to the cat, Hermione made sure to step out of the alley as if it was a normal thing to do. 

When she entered the bar, it was packed to the brim. First, she needed a drink,  _ then _ she will search her table out. It won’t be too hard. They were a huge group. The bartender finally pulled himself away from a couple of businessmen to notice her. Hermione ordered an apple mint martini. Grabbing the drink and paying for the drink, Hermione left the bar to scour the room. It didn’t matter, however. Her magic pulled her eyes to the back of the room immediately to catch the gray eyes of Sirius. Everyone was looking at her. Heart beating fast, she began to weave through the crowd to reach them. 

The closer she got, her heartbeat pulsed faster. She finally stood next to Sirius who immediately put his arms around her for a hug but left it wrapped around her neck. “Hi, guys! Sorry for taking so long.” 

“Nice shit?” Orias asked, making Antonin slap his upper arm. Hermione blushed at being called out and nodded anyways, making the giant smile. 

"I just had to process this whole thing by myself and I am still not accepting it. But what can you do? Jones is out of magic so we can't attack him." Hermione said, grumbling. 

"We can't?" Frank echoed, licking his thumb. "He can still get hit physically." The group around the table hollered their agreement. "However, he is in jail. Nothing we can do about it."

"Maybe we can ask Kingsley to look the other way when we visit him." Ron offered and Frank slapped his back so hard that Ron almost fell off his chair which made Hermione laugh her head off at the pained face of her best friend. "Well, fuck me, Castle! What is your hand made out of? Steel?!" 

"That wasn't even hard…" Frank trailed off, looking at his own hand. 

Ron looked at Frank baffled. " _ That _ was not full power?!" Ron cried, his voice cracking at the end, which made everyone laugh even more. 

Antonin cleared his throat, bringing the whole table’s attention towards him. “Now that Ms. Granger’s here, we need to talk about the changes.” Antonin began and everyone’s jolly mood turned sour. “Obviously, lots of things have changed. Now we need to figure out how to accommodate everything. We have to live in one house. According to Lispen, Jones’s assistant, Alphas have to be around their omegas most of the time and vice versa.” 

Hermione cocked her head to the side. “Why? My magic has already chosen you five as my alphas?” she asked, sipping her martini. She eyed the drink dubiously. Is the bartender trying to kill her or have martinis always been this strong? She shook her head then glanced back at Antonin.

“Jones actually said to… um… mark you as fast as possible because other alphas can force you to be their omegas.” Dean piped up, pulling a second tankard of beer towards him. Hermione looked at him, finally, but her mishap with the hunter earlier didn’t compare how frightened she was. “I don’t know about y’all but I deeply hate rapist so we are going to protect you.”

“Before you go in the tirade of how you can protect yourself, listen to them, Hermione.” Ron hurriedly said seeing the usual glint in his best friend’s eyes. “We all know — well, not Frank or Dean — that you can protect yourself and are powerful. We are not saying that you are weak.” 

“Well, magic wise she is not weak. However, this whole matter of omega and alpha, she is weak.” Orias explained and placed a hand up to tell her to wait. Hermione was beginning to feel a little vexed at the constant reminder that she was the type of person to prove herself over and over again. “I am calling the omega in you weak, not you, princess. No matter how much you will fight it, if you are left unmarked, any Alphas out there can command you to do their bidding.”

“ _ What?! _ ” Everyone (except for Remus and Tonks) cried out, catching few of muggles from tables away attention. Throwing a confound us charm at the curious group of Muggles, Hermione also threw up  _ muffliato _ charm around them.

Orias nodded, gravely. “Any alpha other than us can command her what to do. That is how it is so easy for omegas to get kidnapped.”

“So, if someone like Cormac came here and  _ ordered _ me to go with him, I would be compelled to go?” Hermione asked, frightened. Sirius pulled her closer to his body and she readily melted against his side. 

“If your alphas are not there,  _ yes _ . You can fight off the order but if he or she keeps on putting all of their Alpha power to the command, you  _ will _ obey.” Orias finished, looking at her gravely. Ashen faced, Hermione looked at Ron with fright in her eyes. What if someone worse than Cormac comes along? “Fenrir Greyback is still out there and what the Jones did was simply tying the girls with pretty bows and giving them to him in his eyes.” Feeling as if bile could rise up anytime, Hermione hurriedly finished her drink and ordered another one. 

“She will have at least one of us with her all of the time.” Frank adamantly growled out and Orias nodded once before letting out a short burst of laughter.

“That guy… is a savage. He is so strong that  _ he _ can’t defeat him.” Orias said, pointing at Remus who bared his teeth back, his eyes flashing. 

“I can defeat him.” Remus growled out. “I have other priorities at the moment like protecting my wife and kids from him.” 

Frank smiled but a steel glint sharper than a knife flashed through his eyes. “I am known for my…  _ tactical _ savagery if you will.” Frank noted, his voice low and devoid of emotions. Hermione felt a shiver run up her spine at his tone of voice and it confused some part of her when it also excited her. “Anyways, which brings me back to the point, she is with us all of the time.”

“Which leads to a different problem: where are we all going to live?” Sirius asked, crossing his arms across his chest. “I would offer my place but Harry and Ginny are living there. I can’t kick them out to let all of us live there.” 

“My mansion can be open for you all.” Antonin said, shrugging. “I — or someone else — can speak to Kingsley about opening it back up.” 

“We can send a letter. If that is the case, we will have to change the whole wards to let Frank and Dean in.” Hermione offered and Antonin nodded. Hermione looked around to see if everyone agreed with her when she saw Dean and Sam talking amongst themselves. She felt the warm breath on her ear before Sirius’s scent pervaded her senses. 

“They are talking about their base in Wiltshire, coincidentally. They are wondering if they should give up their secret base for us to live but if so, they have to go through their dad and he sounds like an asshole.” Sirius said, nodding at the two brothers. 

Hermione eyed him, dryly. “Is it alright for you to listen in to their conversation?” Hermione whispered back and Sirius smirked at her. 

“I can’t help my dog senses and Remus can’t help his Lycan senses either.” Sirius said, sounding not sorry at all. Hermione looked over to see Remus looking back at them, smirking. 

Dean cleared his throat. “I would offer you our hideout but you see, our father hates anything supernatural. To him, there is no such thing as ‘good’ werewolves or ‘good’ witches or wizards. In his eyes, a good supernatural is a dead supernatural. And I would really prefer if he didn’t try to kill my omega. He just started to trust our angel friend after a whole year of being with him.”

It was quiet before Frank coughed out, “ _ Angel? _ ” 

Dean nodded. “Yup. Angels and demons are real. That is originally why we became hunters to hunt down demons.”

“And I have been assisting them for a couple of years.” 

If it weren’t for the muffliato spell, everyone in the bar would have been shocked at the way Hermione screamed bloody murder as the voice sounded right behind her. Sirius pulled her behind his body as they turned around to see a tall man in a beige trench coat, messy black hair, and light blue eyes staring back at them, emotionless. He eyed Hermione before turning away to walk around the table towards Dean who had his head on his hands which confused the man even more.

“Are you in pain, Dean?” the man said, his voice toneless and curious at the same time. Dean straightened up and shook his head but his eyes were caught on something on the man’s hips.

“Yo, Castiel, dude, why the fuck are you sporting a hard-on?” 

Everyone gasped as they waited for Castiel’s excuse. “This vessel was watching the same videos as you do, Dean. This time, it was a blond woman was a secretary and the man she was servicing was her boss. This reaction still stuck on. Porn. That’s what it was.” Castiel said in his toneless voice, making Hermione and Karen cover their mouth in shocked horror as Dean’s cheeks colored in embarrassment. Sam simply slapped his forehead which caused the rest of the men to holler in laughter. Frank slapped his hand down hard on the table, making the glasses shake in their place. 

“Shut the hell up! Y’all are laughing as if you never watched porn in your life!” Dean defended himself, causing the girls to finally join in the laughter. 

“What is your favorite porn, Dean?” Frank asked, jokingly. 

“Car sex! Any other questions about my jerking off habits?” Dean asked, giving off an embarrassed smile, making him more handsome in Hermione’s eyes. 

“Do you masturbate in the car while you watch car sex porn?” Karen asked, giggling, even more, when Dean shot her a playful glare. 

“I am too terrified to know! I slept on the backseat!” Sam cried out, covering his ears.

“Hey, I clean and sanitize my car every other day! Girls don’t like sticky seats!” Dean defended himself, puffing up his chest.

“And that is where we change the subject.” The aristocratic voice of Daphne piped in, her cheeks red from laughing. “And new orders for drinks. Waiter!”

“Er, Daphne, that does not work like that here.” Ron explained, smiling. Ron raised his hand and shouted ‘Oi!’. Immediately, a waitress appeared with a pad at the ready and everyone could see that she was trying to cover up a grimace from being called like that. They all ordered their next drinks. Hermione made sure to remind herself to leave a big tip for the waitress as the said lady scuttled off. 

“You do realize, Ron, that  _ that _ was not the way of calling a waitress over, you uncouth idiot!” Hermione yelled, throwing a hot sauce packet at the redhead. “Just a wave of the hand will do!” 

“As much as I like to see you ream Weasley here, Granger, I would like all of us to come back on track.” Antonin said who was supported by Frank and Orias by nodding their heads. “We have to figure out when we should kiss.” 

“Wow, is it something you guys have to schedule?” Daphne asked, a blush fluttering over her nose. “Like ‘9 on a Wednesday morning, I will be kissing Sirius Black’ or ‘can’t be too late because I will be kissing Frank at 12 in the afternoon’?” 

“Three hours of kissings sounds good to me.” Sirius noted, nodding sagely. Hermione slapped his upper arm, blushing hard. She caught the eyes of Karen and Hannah who simply giggled to themselves. “However, I don’t think that is Mulciber’s point.”

“We should also note how we will react when we do kiss her. Can we control ourselves? I do tend to have immense self-control if I do say so myself. Orias, on the other hand, is quite… passionate.” Antonin added, nodding at the tall dude who simply didn’t look fazed at Antonin’s words.

“We all share one omega so I feel like we shouldn’t. I mean, she is ours.” Dean said, flicking his eyes over towards the reddening face of his omega. “But I suggest she starts with a person she knows best then we can all go from there.” 

“Okay, so I kiss Sirius first, then how do I choose the second? A pick from the hat? Whatever my body fancy at the time?” Hermione asked, feeling her heart beat faster at the mention that she will be kissing Sirius. She peeked at the man just to realize that Sirius was already looking at her. His grey eyes were dark and glittering with a glint of determination. Hermione looked away fast, willing the urge to slap her cheeks to go away! He will find out—

_ Who am I joking here? Sirius knows that I have a crush on him and he is just being a gentleman by not mentioning it _ . 

“She has a point. Last names?” Frank offered and Orias chuckled.

“You are just saying that because you will be next after Sirius here.” the giant said, chuckling, eyeing Frank with an all-knowing gaze and smirk. Frank blushed furiously, turning his head away from the group to hide his face.

“ _ It’s nothing like that! _ ” Frank protested as Karen placed her hand on his shoulder sympathetically. “It was merely a suggestion. If you have anything better, say so.” 

“Why don’t you guys go do pick from a hat? It’s fair.” Remus piped in, looking bemused. “Yeah, it sounds weird but it is fair.”

“Why don’t you all kiss her at the same time?” Ron asked, looking squeamish at his own words. “Like, kiss, switch, kiss, switch.” 

“Mate, we won’t be able to kiss for fifteen seconds then let go of her. Our drive is to mate with her, not just hang out with her. No, it will be too intense for her to kiss all of us on the same day.” Sirius opposed, shaking his head. Hermione played around with the stem of her margarita glass as all of the group decided on how to kiss her.  _ How embarassing _ , she thought to herself. This topic was not something you can air out in front of others, right? But everyone knows that she is an omega so it shouldn’t be this mortifying.  _ Am I worrying too much? _

“Hermione,” Daphne called out, causing the girl to pop her head up in surprise, “Let’s get another drink.” Daphne’s voice was steely enough for Hermione to understand that this clearly was not a suggestion but an order. 

“Okay.” Hermione said, hopping off the stool. Karen also stood up, alongside with Hannah and Tonks. 

“We will be right back.” Tonks said, giving Remus a kiss on the cheek. The group of girls stopped by the bar to order some drinks. After a few minutes of waiting, Daphne decided that she wanted fresh air so they all followed her out of the bar. Stepping out of the crowded bar with scents of cologne, alcohol, and cigarettes, the fresh air outside felt amazing to the girls’ lungs. 

“That was… a trip.” Hannah began, after taking a sip out of her straw. Hermione let out a tired laugh.

“I can’t imagine what you are going through, Hermione.” Daphne said, shaking her head. “Talking about who is going to kiss you right there out in the open must have been weird.”

Hermione let out a relieved sigh. “I thought I was being sensitive about it! I mean, I know that we came here to figure things out and how to live with these drastic changes… but who should be kissing who should be a personal thing, right? Like, I don’t ask Tonks how Remus kisses, right?”

“I could tell you. He kisses me very passionately and dominatingly. He like pulls head my head back—” 

“ _ Thank you, Tonks _ , but that is not what I meant.” Hermione interrupted the Auror who simply laughed at the reaction. “Maybe I am showing my age. I am being childish and well… prudish.” 

“How? This is your personal matter, Hermione. We are your friends, Hermione, but I also think that what should be said between lovers should be behind doors. If that makes me prudish, so be it.” Hannah explained, shrugging. Daphne and Tonks nodded alongside as Karen looked confused. 

“It is just kissing. It’s not like they are deciding whose dick will go into her first.” Karen asked, making Daphne, Hermione, and Hannah to color in embarrassment at the sight. “They are doing this so you can be comfortable, Hermione. You can also bring up ideas on who to kiss. This brings me back to middle school.” 

_ She has a point. Why am I being such a virgin about it? It’s not like I haven’t been kissed in public before. _ “It is just… a bit overwhelming. Like how can I make a list without being biased? Like, I feel guilty for choosing Sirius first.” 

“You should kiss someone you feel really comfortable first. From what I have seen so far, the men aren’t fighting amongst themselves on who goes first. They are new at this as just as you are.” Karen explained which sounded relieving to Hermione's ears. "Don't feel guilty for something you can't control." 

Hermione nodded, appeased. It was not too long before excitement ran through her body at the thought of kissing Sirius. Finally, she can do it despite the fact that they were forced together by outside forces. Slowly, doubt and dread overcame her excitement slowly. What if Sirius never thought of her more than Harry's best friend and just thought of her crush as a schoolgirl crush? What if she was the only one excited for this predicament and he was not? 

She had seen the picture of Marlene McKinnon is one of the few first-generation Order of the Phoenix group photos that Sirius had kept hidden away. She was a beautiful woman with long black hair and brown eyes. She was curvy and Hermione wasn't. Even though Sirius said that he was fine with her… was he really? 

"Let's go back." Daphne said and they all agreed with her. The group of girls went back inside the bar and Hermione chickening out, decided to stand beside Dean and Antonin. She caught Sirius raising an eyebrow at her before shrugging. 

Looking at Dean made her realize that she still had to apologize for jumping the gun. Nervously, she poked at Dean's arm to catch his attention. The man turned to face her, looking at her curiously. "I… just want to apologize for my behavior. Without even hearing your side I jumped to a conclusion. Your version of werewolves and mine are completely different and I—" 

"Don't worry about it, Hermione. I did the same thing when I heard Lupin here is one so we are both guilty. We have been raised to think that no werewolf is a good one and we haven't met a good werewolf as of now. I mean, it's friggin weird that I am sharing a drink with one when not too long ago I was killing them. This whole thing is going to be hard to get used. A whole world filled with witches and wizards… who would have known." 

Hermione glanced down at the table, biting her lower lip. “You said that your dad is a bit… hardheaded—” Sam snorted at that, shaking his head, “ — what would he do if you were to tell them that you are currently married to a witch?” 

The whole table quieted down to listen to the answer. Dean scoffed, his eyes wild. “He will hunt you down till the end of time.” 

Everyone became tensed. “And that’s putting it nicely. Once he is done with you, then he will go for people you care about.” Sam continued, causing Remus to let out a growl so low and dangerous that everyone’s hair on their neck stood rigid. 

“Of course, I won’t let that happen.” Dean said, quickly. “Even if he hears about you guys. Sam and I are new to this world… we don’t want anything to happen to it. There are many of you so I am not that worried but…” 

“But a determined man can do lots of damage.” Frank finished, looking determined. “I hope you don’t take offense, Winchester, but if I do see your dad do some damage to Hermione, I will not hold back.” 

The air crackling with power and magic bore down on the rest of the members as they watched the three Alphas voice their agreement. Antonin remained silent as he sipped his beer. Dean bared his teeth at the rest of the Alphas. “Do you think I will let my father lay a hand on her?” Dean’s hissed out, his green eyes glowing brightly.  _ What _ ? Hermione made sure to check the rest of the group to see it was the same. Sirius’s grey eyes, Frank’s deep umber, Orias’s hazel eyes, and Antonin’s ice blue eyes glowed just as brightly. 

“Wow, dude, your eyes are glowing!” 

Sam’s awed voice snapped the tension. “Yours, too!” Ron piped up, pointing at Sirius. The men looked at each other to see it was true. 

“Are mine glowing as well, Granger?” Antonin asked, making the girl look at the Death Eater fully. The icy blue eyes traveled all over Hermione’s face, leaving a trail of cool fire along its way. Hermione nodded, mutely. Gosh, was he always this handsome? Hermione had to clench her fist to control her hands as they were itching the caress his face.  _ Don’t forget! He is a Death Eater who hurt you! _ Hermione simply smiled awkwardly before looking away. 

“So, I am assuming that was our Alpha-ness coming out?” Dean asked, trying to look at this face through the reflective metal of the napkin holder.

Remus nodded, his eyes glowing gold. “My wolf is reacting to your guys Alphaness and he is telling me to remind that who the real Alpha is. Sorry.” Remus apologized, giving them grimacing smiles. 

“Tell Moony to calm down. We all know he is the real deal.” Sirius said, waved it off. Remus simply glared at Sirius.

“We should get going. I have to let my mother know about this predica—  _ hey, do you think this will affect my mom?! _ ” Draco asked/yelled, jumping out of his seat. “Oh, fuck! Child-bearing age, right? Let’s go, Daphne!” 

Ron paled. “Jones didn’t say anything about married couples, did he? My mom is still young! Oh, shit, Hermione, wish I could stay longer but my parent’s marriage is on the line!” Ron yelled out, looking scared.

“Go, Ron! Let me know as soon as you can!” Hermione yelled out, watching her best friend running out of the bar. Not a second later, in a calmer way, both Draco and Daphne left the bar, telling the rest that they will keep in touch.

“On that note, let’s go back to my place. Harry must be beside himself. He should know about this from us before the  _ Daily Prophet _ .” Sirius said, standing up. Hermione nodded, quickly. Sirius grimaced. “It’s going to be so… I am willingly inviting Lord Moldy’s ass lickers to my home.” 

Antonin snickered. “If it makes you feel better, we have already been there.”

 

"Hey, yo, is this angel dude coming with us?" Orias asked, pointing at the silent man. Hermione had honestly forgotten about him.  _Was he there all this time_ _?_   The angel eyed Orias unblinkingly. 

 

"Er... if he wants to come with us, he can." 


End file.
